Always Attract
by Munchkin Jeeves
Summary: Gustavo sets up a female band to work with Big Time Rush, but will the guys be able to mix business with pleasure?
1. Chapter 1

Hey Guys! I have thought of another BTR Story but I need a little bit of help. I need 3 female OC's so any ideas let me know.

**

* * *

**

Full Name:

Nickname(s):

Age :

Appearance:

Hometown/Country:

Hobbies/Interests:

Instrument(s):

Favorite Colour:

Musical Inspiration:

Bio:

BTR Guy:

* * *

Full Name: Ruby Rocque

Nickname(s): Rub, Shorty

Age : 16

Appearance: 5"1 Long red/brown hair, dark hazel eyes, (glasses)

Hometown/Country: Arizona

Hobbies/Interests: Music, sport, reading, writing

Instrument(s): Piano, guitar, drums violin

Musical Inspiration: Demi Lovato, Taylor Swift

Bio: Her mum just married Gustavo and she is now living at the palm woods and is going to form a band for Gustavo to tour and work with Big Time Rush. She is really shy when it comes to new people as at her old boarding school people only liked her because of her mum.

BTR Guy: Any


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey guys! A big thanks to everyone who replied for the oc competition. to everyone who didn't get this one, i'm gonna use them in other stories. I've narrowed it down and they will be revealed in the next chapter._

_Sadly I don't own anything other than my OC and the plot_

* * *

Logan POV

"Dogs get in here!" Gustavo Screamed as soon as he saw us.

"Great he's back." James mumbled. Gustavo had been on his honeymoon and sadly, he was back. It was nice having a break, but now it will be nothing but work.

"Gustavo! Welcome back! How's the wife?" I asked hoping she might put him in a happy mood.

"Janet is fine. That's what I need to talk to you about." We all looked at him confused.

"Janet's daughter has been at boarding school and hates it. So she is going to move to the Palmwoods and go to school there." All our faces lit up at the thought of a new girl at the Palmwoods.

"There are conditions." Here we go. "Number one, DO NOT get her in any of your trouble. Number two, look after her like you do Katie and the most important rule; Keep guys away from her and make sure they know she is off limits!" At this point, Janet walked in.

"Gustavo leave the boys alone, they'll look after her. So how was your break boys?" How did Gustavo get Janet? I mean she's a supermodel, and she is one of the sweetest people on the planet and Gustavo is the complete opposite.

"Now Ruby will be arriving soon, so why don't we head over to the Palmwoods and make sure her room's ready." We ran ahead while Gustavo, Kelly and Janet trailed behind.

"So how hot do you think Ruby is?" James asked

"Who cares, you heard Gustavo, she's off limits." I stated.

"No he didn't Logan. He said the guys not us." Carlos pointed out.

The argument continued until the adults arrived. Ruby was getting put in room 2K, next door to us. Her room had been done up like ours, but instead of a swirly slide she had a swing and the kitchen/living area was all different shades of blue. There was also a TV that covered the whole wall. We all looked at Kelly.

"Early birthday present from Gustavo."

We heard the door open and all looked round to see the infamous Ruby. She was about 5"1, long red/brown hair, hazel eyes that anyone would die for and a killer smile.

"Ruby!" Janet screamed and ran over to hug her daughter.

"Hey mum. Wow this place is great, thanks Gustavo." He just smiled at her. Wait a minute Gustavo smiled?

"There is no need to thank me Ruby, your family." He gave her a hug.

"Now this is Kendall, James, Carlos and Logan. They live next door and are gonna keep an eye on you." At that point we all smiled at her.

"Hi guys, I love your album. It rocks!" I like this girl

"Thanks. So why don't you tell us a bit about yourself?" I asked her while I took her bag.

"That's our cue to leave. See you tomorrow honey." Janet kissed Ruby's head. "Bye boys." We waved as the adults left.

"Well I have no brothers or sisters, you know my mum, and that's really it." She began to shy away. The rest of the guys noticed too.

"Hey why don't we help you unpack?" Carlos asked

"Oh that's really sweet but I need to wait on the other girls getting here to sort out rooms and stuff." We all dropped our mouths.

"Other girls?" We all shouted in unison she backed off slightly.

"Yeah. Gustavo put me in a group. The other girls should be here soon." all the guys faces lit up once again.

We ended up convincing Ruby to pick a room so we could mover her stuff out of the living room.

"Wow, I didn't think I'd meet anyone who had more books than you Logan." James complained as we moved the last of the boxes into her room.

"Thank you guys, you didn't have to really." I just smiled at her, but James was the one who spoke.

"Anything for a pretty girl." He then winked at her. I had the sudden urge to punch him. She was about to respond when the door opened and a blonde haired girl appeared.

"Hi I'm Jessica."

Jessica POV

"Now honey be safe and I'll phone you tonight to check your ok." My mum sighed down the phone.

"Mum, I'll be fine, Gustavo has put me in a room with his daughter and the other girls. Speak to you later." And with that the line went dead.

If you told me that Gustavo Roqcue was going to come into my local book shop and catch me singing along to the radio, I wouldn't have believed you, but two weeks later, I'm in the elevator of the infamous Palmwoods heading to my own room Eeep!

I knocked on the door of 2K and popped my head in.

"Hi I'm Jessica!" I shouted.

A red haired girl ran up to me.

"Hi I'm Ruby, it's so nice to meet you." Suddenly four guys appeared at the door and I recognized them straight away.

"Big Time Rush. Impressive." was all I could say. I got a wave from Kendall, Carlos and Logan, and a wink from James, I just shot him a look and headed into the flat.

"So let me show you your room Jessica." Ruby smiled at me, took my case and headed in the direction of my room.

James POV

Don't get me wrong, Ruby is cute, but I think Logan likes her, but I can tell Jessica is going to be a fun girl to pursue. I will win over this girl even if it takes all my charm and will power.

"So Logan, you and Ruby huh?" I asked when the two girls were out the room

" I I I uh oh look, its raining!" Logan stuttered out and ran out the room.

"Yeah, he likes her!" We all said in unison.

* * *

_Hey hope you liked this chapter, let me know what you think!_


	3. Ashley and Maddie

_Hey guys! Thanks to everyone who reviewed_

_Krazy2LOL_

_Chapter Two_

_Ashley POV_

"Welcome to the Palmwoods. Two of the girls are already here. Have a Palmwoods day." I thanked the manager and headed for the elevator. When it opened, a woman with red hair came running out screaming.

"Have you seen my son Tyler? We're Late!" She ran off before I could respond. I walked along the corridor looking for 2K, when I bumped into someone.

"Sorry, are you ok?" The mystery guy asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. Hi I'm Ashley I'm new here." I smiled and waved at him. He returned my smile

"I'm Kendall. I'm gonna take a guess and say your looking for 2K?" I nodded at him. "Well let me take you there." He took my cases and started towards the room. I opened the door and gasped. The flat was amazing! Kendall just laughed at me.

"Not what you were expecting?" I nodded again.

"This is what you would expect at a carnival or something. This is so cool!"

Two girls appeared from one of the rooms.

"Hi I'm Ashley!" They both ran and hugged me.

"Hey! I'm Jessica and this is Ruby!" They both let go of me.

"I love your piercing!" Ruby squealed. There was a cough behind us. It was Kendall.

"Hey where do you want you're cases?" I suddenly remembered that Kendall was sweet enough to take my cases for me.

"I'm sorry. Erm what about that room." I pointed to the middle room. He just smiled and disappeared into my new room.

I sat and chatted with the girls when three guys made their way in from the balcony. We all shrieked.

"Girls calm down, its just us." I looked at them slightly confused.

"New girl. Hi, I'm James, this is Logan and Carlos."

Kendall came running from the bathroom with a bright pink loofah in his hand. "I heard someone screa- oh hey guys, when did you get here?"

"We wanted to see if it was quicker jumping the balcony than using the door." Carlos smiled. "It is." he started fixing his helmet. I couldn't help but laugh.

"You guys are gonna make interesting neighbours aren't you?" they all nodded.

"Well I'm gonna go unpack." I headed towards my room, when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"I could help if you want." Kendall finished with his shy smile.

"You don't have to. You've already done enough." he just shook his head at me

"I want to now come on. Lets go check out your new room." He grabbed me by the hand and dragged me to my room. There was a chorus of 'Ooooooooooooooooooooooo's'.

My new room was so nice! It was painted cream but was filled with aqua accessories. Also in the corner of my room was a brand new acoustic guitar with a note hanging from it.

_Hope it inspires you_

I ran and flopped on my bed and nearly bounced back off it. Kendall just laughed and came to sit next to me. We unpacked my clothes and were now putting all my shoes in my cupboard.

"So how many pairs of Vans and Converse do you own?" He asked when we filled the fourth shelf full of shoes.

"Twenty pairs of Converse and eighteen pairs of Vans." I smiled at him, he smiled back.

"Ashley, I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship."

_Madison POV_

_Hey the girls are at the apartment, so just move your stuff when your ready - Kelly_

I put my phone in my pocket, grabbed one of my cases and headed out to the living room.

"Hey mum, I'm off. Michael's gonna drop my stuff off later. Bye!"

I had arrived at the Palmwoods last month with my mum and brother. My brother is an actor and is starring in a film so we're all here at the palm woods. I just slept in their room until the rest of the band was formed so I wasn't on my own. I knocked on 2K and slowly opened the door. This apartment put mum & Michael's to shame!

I was met with three screaming girls. They all introduced themselves with very tight hugs, and I was then introduced to four guys.

"Hi, I'm Kendall." He waved. "This is Logan." he smiled at me. "James." He winked at me. "And this is Carlos." Carlos just shyly smiled at me.

"So Maddie, tell us more about yourself." Ruby asked while grabbing my hand and dragging me to the couch.

"Well. I grew up in Napier, New Zealand, with my parents and my older brother Michael. My dad was an executive for some PR Firm in New Zealand and was transferred to here. When we got here, my brother was 'spotted' and is starring in a movie. So that's why we're at the Palmwoods. Well me, I like wrestling and Martial Arts and just having fun!" I threw my hands up at the end of my little speech. They all just laughed at me. I saw Carlos looking at me and I couldn't help but stare back. I love my brother for making us move to the PalmWoods!

_Ruby POV_

Everyone was chatting, so I decided to make something for everyone to eat. I was getting the pots out when I heard footsteps behind me.

"Would you like a hand?" Logan asked me. I felt a blush creep up on my cheeks. This guys was so sweet to offer to help me.

"That would be great thanks."

We had such a good chat whilst cooking dinner. I found out about Gustavo insulting James' singing and how he only wanted Kendall but took all four of the guys. Also that Logan wasn't in a boy band, he would be studying to be a doctor. I couldn't help but smile at him. Hot, check. Sweet, check. Sensitive, check. Ding ding ding! Just the kind of guy I've been looking for. He then begun to tell me about Camille. I felt a pang of jealousy. He saw my face drop when he mentioned her. He walked up to me and brushed a strand of hair out of my face.

"We're just friends though. I don't like her like that."

We both just smiled at each other. We kept smiling at each other until the oven dinged. I opened the oven and without thinking, pulled the tray out without wearing oven gloves.

"OWWWW! JEEZ!" I screamed. Logan ran up to me. He sighed and ran my hand under the cold tap. After that he sat me on the counter and went to get a bandage for my hand. I couldn't help but sigh at his cuteness.

"So what's the prognosis, Doctor Mitchell?" He chuckled at me.

"No serious, no damage done Miss Rocque. But I do advise that you use these new inventions called oven gloves." He wrapped my hand in a bandage and gently kissed it.

"How does that feel?" He asked me while checking the bandage was secure. I couldn't help but smile at him. I leaned down and kissed his cheek.

"Much better. Thank you."

The girls came through to see what the noise was. They noticed the bandage on my hand and panicked. Of course the guys came too and they noticed the lipstick mark on Logan's cheek and burst out laughing. He ran towards the bathroom, causing the girls to just shrug at him. When Logan came back lipstick free we all sat down to dinner.

"Ruby did you make this yourself. It's amazing!" Carlos asked while shoving more pasta bake into his mouth. I looked at Logan and winked.

"Well I had a little help cooking. But mostly medical from Dr Mitchell over here." I patted Logan's back. The guys just smiled at us but the girls looked so confused.

"Before I was in Big Time Rush, I was studying to become a doctor." Logan stated before finishing off his dinner.

After dinner the other six decided it was only fair to do the dishes since we cooked, so I headed out to chill on our balcony. I was sitting on the bench when Logan came out with two drinks in his hand. He handed me one and we made a toast.

"To Team work!"

* * *

_Hope you all like the OC's. I know this chapter was quite Logan/Ruby but the next chapter will have everyone! Let me know what you all think!_


	4. Dinner Time!

_Hey a big thanks to everyone who read and reviewed. It was highly appreciated! _

_GalaxyDefenders_

_The song used is Avril Lavigne - When You're Gone_

_Madison POV_

We were all doing the dishes since Ruby and Logan cooked dinner. Me and Carlos were washing, Kendall and Ashley were drying and James and Jessica were putting the dishes away.

"James its just water for goodness sake! Get a grip!" Jessica moaned at him for the fourth time. Kendall and Ashley were discussing some band some band he found on YouTube. Carlos kept glancing at me and then turning away.

"So Carlos, tell me about yourself?" I asked him.

"Well I come from Minnesota, like the rest of the guys. I lived with my Papi, he's a police officer. It's just the two of us. I feel bad for leaving him but he wanted me to come." I felt his hand under the water and gave it a squeeze, encouraging him to continue.

"My mum left us six years ago because she didn't want to be a mom anymore." I saw a tear fall down his cheek. Before I could do something, he dropped the plate he was washing and ran out the apartment.

_Carlos POV_

I ran out the apartment, I couldn't let Maddison see me cry she'll think I'm some wimp and she would never give me the time of day. I was sitting under a tree in the Palmwoods park trying to man up when someone sat next to me.

"You didn't have to run you know. You have a right to be upset. She left you." I looked up to face Kendall.

"I know but I didn't want the girls to think that I'm a big wimp." Kendall just laughed at me. "What?"

"When you ran out, Maddie about burst into tears, she feels horrible for bringing it up." I looked shocked. This wasn't Maddie's fault.

We headed back to the girls apartment. I asked Ashley where Maddie was, and she pointed to her room. I took a deep breath and knocked on her door. No answer. I knocked again and popped my head in. I couldn't see her, but I saw her balcony door was open. I then heard a guitar and the most beautiful voice I've ever heard.

_I always needed time on my own_

_I never thought I'd need you there when I cry_

_And the days feel like years when I'm alone_

_And the bed where you lie is made up on your side_

_When you walk away I count the steps that you take_

_Do you see how much I need you right now?_

_When you're goneThe pieces of my heart are missing you_

_When you're gone_

_The face I came to know is missing too_

_When you're gone_

_The words I need to hear to always get me through_

_The day and make it ok_

_I miss you_

_I've never felt this way before Everything that I do reminds me of you_

_And the clothes you left, they lie on the floorAnd they smell just like you, I love the things that you do_

_When you walk away I count the steps that you take_

_Do you see how much I need you right now?_

_When you're gone The pieces of my heart are missing you_

_And when you're goneThe face I came to know is missing too_

_And when you're gone The words I need to hear to always get me through The day and make it ok I miss you_

_We were made for each other Out here foreverI know we were, yeah_

_And all I ever wanted was for you to know Everything I'd do, I'd give my heart and soul_

_I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me, yeah_

_When you're gone The pieces of my heart are missing youAnd when you're gone The face I came to know is missing tooAnd when you're gone_

_All the words I need to hear will always get me throughThe day and make it ok_

_I miss you_

_Maddie POV_

"That was beautiful." I jumped at the sound of his voice. I turned to face him, his face was tear stained and his helmet was squint. I fixed his helmet and he gave me a grimaced smile.

"Carlos I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to upset you, I mean we were just standing there. I just wanted to get to know you better, not make you hate me. God I'm such an idiot." I began rambling. Carlos was just standing there, staring at me.

"Carlos, are you ok?" He was beginning to worry me. I placed my hand on his shoulder. He shook out of his weird state.

"Yeah. Kendall told me how upset you were. I didn't want you to think I was some wimp." He just told me the worst thing that's ever happened to him and he thinks that I'm going to call him a wimp.

"Carlos, you are anything but a wimp. You done one of the hardest things possible." He pulled his head up to look at me. "You opened up. To someone you just met, now that's brave." He gave me a slight smile.

"Now why don't we test out my new TV?" Now that made him smile.

_James POV_

I was sitting on the couch with Jessica. Logan was on the Balcony with Ruby, Carlos was with Maddison in her room and Kendall went to our apartment with Ashley to listen to music, Jessica was just sitting reading a book.

"So how's your book?" I asked sweetly, trying to get on her good side. She popped her head up.

"It's so dreadful. I have no idea why I'm reading it." She said, her voice laced with sarcasm. Logan and Ruby came in at this point.

"James we better go. We have dance rehearsals early tomorrow." Logan said trying to slyly unwrap his arms from Ruby. I looked back at Jessica.

"Try not to miss me too much tonight." I winked at her. She just rolled her eyes at me.

"You might want to leave by the balcony. I don't think your ego will fit through our front door. She smirked and headed to her room.

Ruby walked us to the door. I knocked on Maddie's door and popped my head in.

"Dude we're leaving." I saw Carlos look at Maddie and then me.

"I'll be home when the films finished." He said not taking his eyes of Maddie.

When I came out of Maddie's room, Logan and Ruby were touching foreheads, whispering to each other. Ruby gave me a hug and I told Logan I'd meet him at home. Mark my word Jessica, you will be mine!

_Logan POV _

"Bye Ruby. Thanks for dinner. I'll see you in a minute." He nodded to me, hugged Ruby and then left. I suddenly felt very nervous. Ruby smiled at me.

"Thanks for all your help today. I really appreciate it." God her smile is so infectious.

"Your welcome. I had fun, and I got to practice my bandage wrapping skills. It was a good day." We both started laughing. I kissed her forehead and gave her a hug.

"Good night Ruby." I whispered in her ear

"Good night Logan." She whispered back.

* * *

_Hey guys hope you liked it. A big thanks to the three reviewers who gave me some kick ass characters! Let me know what you think. Also i need to think of a band name so any ideas drop me a review. _


	5. Pool Side Fun

_Hey guys! Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed. Also to Smileysurfer22, Cooldolphin42 and GreyLionDiva for their amazing OC's._

_Bigtimebitch_

_

* * *

_

_Chapter Four_

_Jessica POV_

I stormed to my room. I mean what is with James thinking he is all that. Thinking that I'm gonna just melt into his arms. I don't think so sunshine! If he wants me to even think about dating him, he better buck up his ideas! There was a soft tap at my door.

"Come in!" I shouted to the mystery contestant behind my door.

"Hi Jessica. I'm just popping in to say goodnight. Madi fell asleep so I just tucked her in. Will you tell her in the morning that I said goodnight." I nodded to him and he sent me a wave and headed out the door, but popped back in. "James isn't as bad as he seems. Just give him a chance. Honestly. Night Jessica." And this time he was gone.

I woke up the next morning to some really loud singing. I walked through to see Madi, Ashley and Ruby belting out a Big Time Rush song.

"Morning girls!" I yelled over their singing. They all waved at me. We all sat and ate breakfast quietly after that. Ashley looked like she was going to fall asleep in her lucky charms.

"Ashley you ok?" I asked her, she just nodded and went back to eating her lucky charms.

"Well I don't know about you guys, but I am gonna head down to that kick ass pool today. Anyone up for joining me?" They all looked at each other then smirked.

"Yeah we'll meet you down there. We have to do something." Ruby stated. I just nodded and went off to get changed.

I found a nice lounger under an umbrella which would be perfect for me to read my book in peace. I was sitting in peace with my ipod in listening to Taylor swift and reading my book when BOOM guess who sits next to me. You guessed it, James.

"Hey baby, you miss me?" He winked at me. I had the urge to pick up my book and smack him with it.

"Actually, I didn't so why don't you go away again and just leave me in peace." I sneered at him. Clearly this guy couldn't get the message.

" Look come on, I just want to hang out, what's so wrong with that?" He asked getting frustrated. I just looked at him and walked away. He grabbed me back. We were now face to face with each other.

"Why don't you like me?" He asked

"Do you want the list." He just raised his eyebrow at me

"Well you're vain, self centred, egotistical and don't get me started about-" At this point I was cut off by his lips crashing onto mine.

The way his lips felt on mine was… unbelievable. There was no words that could describe how good this felt. His arms moved from my face to my hips, bowing my body to his. I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him down to me. I could feel him smiling into the kiss. I pulled away.

"I still think your vain. But I'll add good kisser to your positive list." I pecked him on the lips and walked over to the elevators leaving him there in a state of shock. As soon as I got into the room, I saw my three roommates sitting very suspiciously on the couch.

"You three have some serious explaining to do. And when I'm done with you three, dumb, dumber and dumber next door are gonna get it!" They all flinched at the loudness of my voice. They all just ran out the front door, past a flustered James.

"Look about down there, I'm really sorry. Its just that you won't ever give me the time of day, I don't know why." He started to flail his arms everywhere, it made me smile slightly at how cute he was.

"I like you so much and the fact that you won't give me the time of day it really crushes my heart. Do you know last night I didn't even care what my hair looked like this morning, the only thing I thought about was getting you to like me, but I think I may have pushed it a little to far." He finally took a breath.

He flopped down on our couch with his head in his hand.

"Why do you hate me?" He stuttered out. I felt my heart ache a little.

"James, I don't hate you. It's just that, back home I had really bad luck when it comes to guys." I heard James laugh a little. "No really, my friends started calling me Jinx." This made him look at me.

"Its just that back home, guys who acted like that only wanted one thing and would do anything and to get it." By this time I was kneeling in front of him.

"I'm really sorry that I took that out on you, I shouldn't have. Can you forgive me James?" I placed my hands on his cheeks and pulled his face so we were staring into each others eyes.

"I'll forgive you on one condition." I nodded to him

"Anything." famous last words

"Stop the sarcasm. This wall you have, pull it down and let me in." I shot him a confused look

"My mum's a shrink" I nodded at him.

"I'm not promising anything, but I'll try." He flashed me his famous smile.

"Well why don't we go back down to the pool and hang out, just the two of us?" he held his hand out for me and I took it.

We spent the rest of the morning hanging out at the pool, drinking smoothies and talking.

"So tell me a little about yourself." James asked while finishing his smoothie.

"Well I grew up in Alabama, but have travelled around a lot. I play the Keyboard and bass guitar. Oh and I kick ass when it comes to sports, thanks to growing up with three older brothers. My mum always encouraged me to do what ever I wanted to do and don't let anyone drag me down and my dad was the same. My brothers were the most protective though. When I told them that I wanted to start basketball, a day later I had three full strips and two pairs of basketball boots." I smiled thinking of my family back home.

"You're family seems really cool." I nodded at him.

"So what about yours?" He sighed

"Well I grew up in Minnesota with the guys with two very strict parents. A shrink for a mother and a lawyer for a father. When I told them I was going to become famous, I got a two hour lecture on how it wasn't a proper career and in about two years time, I'll be back in Minnesota with no career prospects." He just shook his head.

I felt really bad for him.

"Come on I know what will cheer you up."

_Madi POV_

When we left Jess and James in our apartment, we headed to the guy's apartment. When we walked in, they were all still half asleep. I went to sit next to Carlos on the couch.

"Morning Madi." Carlos grumbled

"Tired?" He nodded. I couldn't help but laugh at him. I put his head in my lap. Go to sleep, I owe you from last night." Two seconds later there were faint snores coming from Carlos.

I sat there stroking Carlos's hair. We sat like that for about an hour until he started to wake up.

"Hey sleepy head." I whispered he shot me a sleepy smile, we heard coughing from behind us. Kendall and Ashley were standing behind the couch.

"You guys up for the pool? Logan and Ruby are grabbing their stuff." Ashley asked throwing her bag over her shoulder. I looked at Carlos and he just smiled sadly. Before I could question him, Ashley grabbed my hand causing Carlos to fall off the couch and she dragged me to our apartment.

_Carlos POV_

As I lay there on the floor Kendall was giving me his infamous smirk.

"What?" I growled at him.

"You and Maddie, you are so cute." I picked up the pillow and threw it at him.

"Come on, we're just friends Kendall." I tried to convince him but I knew that it wasn't going to work, I suck at lying. He was right, I really liked Madi, she was fun and daring, not like most of the girls here. Also she wasn't one of these stick thin girls, she had gorgeous curves in all the right places. God I smile just thinking about her. I was brought out of my day dream by someone shaking me.

"Dude we gotta go, the girls are already down at the pool, lets go meet them." Kendall said as he threw my bag at me. We ran down the stairs through the lobby and out to the pool. The sight I saw made my blood boil.

There was Madi standing there in a gorgeous little black bikini, her long brown hair in ringlets down her back, standing there with Ashley who was in a pink bikini getting chatted up by Jett and one of his friends. I saw red when he tried to wrap his arms around her waist but what she done next shocked us all.

Madi POV

"So you and Carlos huh?" Ashley asked in the elevator on the way down to the pool. I tried so hard not to blush, but it came out anyway.

"I knew it!" Ashley just laughed as we made our way out of the elevator and over to the pool. We were stopped by two guys. We recognized one of them from a TV programme.

"Hi ladies, you must be new here. I'm Jett and this is one of my new co stars Alex." He winked at us. Me and Ashley just looked at each other.

"I'm Madi and this is Ashley." Ashley gave them a slight wave. They kept talking to us not getting the hint that we didn't want to talk to them. We spotted Carlos and Kendall coming out the lobby, when Carlos eyes met mine, I couldn't help but smile. Jett then made a wrong move by attempting to wrap his arms around my waist and whispered in my ear.

"Why don't you and I head up to my room and you can show me what's under that sexy little bikini of yours?" That's it.

I grabbed one of his hands, twisted it behind his back and pinned him to the table that was behind him.

"I'm only gonna say this once. You ever speak to me or any of my friends like that again, you will lose this arm. Got it?" He just whimpered and ran into the lobby with Alex right behind him.

Ashley shot me a confused look.

"I really like Martial arts and wrestling."

The guys were over like a shot.

"Madi that was incredible! You have to teach me how to do that!" Kendall high fived me. Carlos just stared at me. I shot him a smile and headed over to the chairs. I tried to block out Kendall and Ashley's sniggering but it was nearly impossible.

Carlos took the seat next to me and kept looking at me then staring into space. Ashley and Kendall were in the pool.

"Carlos are you ok?" I asked him. He pointed behind me and while I turned around to check what it was, he ran off. I looked at Kendall for an explanation. He just shrugged his shoulders and went back to splashing Ashley. At this point Logan and Ruby came out looking all red and flushed.

"Hey guys, what cha been doing?" I asked with a smirk on my face. The both of their faces turned redder than they were.

* * *

_Hey guys hope you liked it! Drop me a reveiw and let me know._


	6. Getting To Know You

_Hey a big thanks to my OC creators, you know who you are and you guys rock! And so are my readers and reviewers!_

_CoolDolphin42_

_AmericusYoungXoXo_

_McKennaBurnett_

_GreyLionDiva_

_Chapter Six_

_Ruby POV_

Logan decided that we were going to go shopping today. We had such a good time discussing books and films while sitting in star bucks after we were finished shopping.

"So do you think that James and Jessica are going to get together?" Logan asked me.

"I think so, but the definite couple is Carlos and Madi. We have to make sure they end up together." He nodded in agreement with me. We continued talking until we saw a couple of flashes. It didn't take long for us to figure out what they were.

"Come on we need to go." Logan rushed out as he grabbed my arm in one hand and our bags in the other. The good thing was that the Palmwoods was only about a ten minute walk from where we where, and we managed to sneak away without the paparazzi getting too many photo's of us. Logan was a real gentleman, making sure that they didn't get any pictures of my face so that Gustavo didn't kill us.

When we got to the Palmwoods, we were all red and flustered. When we met with the rest of them, of course they got the wrong idea.

"Hey guys, what cha been doing?" Madi asked in her mischievous tone. Its great that we've known each other a day, but we know so much about each other. We both turned even redder when we both clicked on what Madi thought we had been doing.

"We were caught by the paparazzi at Star Bucks so we legged it and now we are exhausted!" Logan rushed out while trying to catch his breath. He collapsed onto the seat next to Madi.

"Hey where's Carlos?" I asked her. Her face dropped when I mentioned him.

"He was here, but he disappeared. One minute he is the sweetest guy on the planet, the next minute he just goes crazy and disappears." Logan laughed at that and I sat at the end of his sun lounger.

Madi went off to find Carlos, leaving me and Logan alone.

"Well I had fun, until the whole having to run out the back exit of Star Bucks fiasco." We both laughed at that. Logan just sat there, staring at me until this brunette came up and slapped him full force on the face.

"How could you Brian, I trusted you, gave myself to you and now your with some other hussy! I never want to see you again!" She slapped him again and then just ran off. I looked at Logan for an explanation.

"That's Camille, she's the Palmwoods method actress." I could tell there was more to this story.

"And?" He looked down at our feet

"We dated for a while last year but we broke up because she kissed James." I suddenly had the urge to slap her full force in the face.

"I'm sorry Logan." I whispered squeezing his hand. He looked up at me and gave me his shy little smile. It was so strange. I'm never this forward with guys, but Logan just seems different and maybe different was what I needed right now.

_Madi POV_

I stormed up to Carlos's apartment and knocked on the door. Katie answered.

"Hey Madi" She sang

"Hey Katie, is Carlos here?" she pointed to his room. I made my way over there but stopped when I heard him talking.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid. Why can't I play it cool like the rest of them. Now Madi's gonna think I'm some creep who can't stop staring at her. What a loser!" He started banging his head off the wall so that's when I intervened.

"Carlos stop! Your not weird, now stop hitting your head off the wall. Your face is too cute to mess up." I put his face between my hands. He looked so shy and innocent at this point. He took my hands from his face and slowly interlocked our fingers together.

"Is this ok?" He stuttered out. I tried so hard not to blush, but he was so adorable right now.

"Do you think you would be conscious if it wasn't?" He laughed at my statement. It was so nice to hear him laugh.

He slowly started to lean in until the door banged open.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry! I'll leave you two in peace." Mama Knight shouted and slammed the door shut. We both stood there in shock and then burst out laughing.

_Ashley POV_

Kendall and I decided to go for a walk around the Palmwoods park. We were lying on the grass staring at the clouds when I started to fall asleep. Kendall gave me a little nudge.

"Sorry, I didn't really sleep well last night." I mumbled slightly trying to get up. Kendall wouldn't let me.

"Just lie there, don't worry I'm not going any where." He started to stroke my hair and before I could protest, I was out.

_Kendall POV_

When Ashley fell asleep, I put her in my lap so she would be a little bit more comfortable. She snuggled into my chest and I couldn't help but smile. It was so great that there was finally a normal girl a the Palmwoods. Jo was normal, but when she tried to play all of us against each other, we all ignored her, but she then moved to Chicago for a TV series.

Ashley started mumbling things in her sleep, and it was beginning to worry me.

"Kirsty! Please don't fall asleep, stay awake!" She said this over and over and then she had tears flowing down her cheeks. I woke her up.

"Ashley, wake up." She shot up. She looked at me and tried to cover her tears. "Why are you crying? Did I do something wrong?" she just shook her head and shrunk back into me.

"There's something I need to tell you."

_Jessica POV_

I took James to the bowling alley to cheer him up. He just looked at me when we arrived.

"When I get down, my brothers used to take me bowling." I smiled at him and dragged him in. we managed to get a corner alley so no one would see us.

"So why don't we make it interesting." James shot me his smirk.

"If I win, I get your lucky comb." He looked excited and terrified at the same time.

"And if I win?" He asked.

"You can get whatever you want." I winked at him and bowled a strike.

An hour later, the game was finished and James won by one point. We were walking back to the Palmwoods hand in hand. He walked me to my apartment.

"You never told me what you wanted if you won." I asked him. He smiled and moved the hair from my face.

"This." He leaned down and captured my lips with his own. It was a gentle kiss not like our last one. He very gently placed his hands around my waist and pressed our foreheads together. I smiled at him. We stood like this for a couple of minutes.

"Thank you for a lovely night Jessica." he pulled me into his chest and wouldn't let me go.

"Well, we better go into our apartments. It's getting pretty late." I didn't want to go, but I had to. We said goodbye and headed into our own apartments.

* * *

_Hey! Hope you liked it! Let me know what you think!_


	7. Day One in the Music Business

_Hey a big thanks to everyone who read and reviewed, also to everyone who added it to their alerts and favourites!_

_AmericusYoungXoXo_

_Emobabyx33_

_CoolDolphin42_

_Cntthinkoffaname2_

_GreyLionDiva_

_BigTimeFan13_

_Songs Used; Beautiful Dawn- Wailin' Jennys_

_Chapter Six_

_Kendall POV_

I was lying in bed thinking back to what Ashley told me in the park.

_Flashback _

"_Seven months ago my sister and I were heading home from a basketball game at my school and some idiot ran a red light, and hit the side of Kirsty's car. Kirsty lost control of the car and we ended up hitting a tree. I can remember someone pulling me out of the car and then Kirsty. I was conscious when I was pulled out of the car but Kirsty kept going in and out of it. She died before the paramedics got there. My sister died in my arms When we got to the hospital, I had to have an operation to pull the big shards of glass out of my stomach and they just missed my heart by a millimetre." By this point Ashley was in a fit of tears. I could feel the tears run down my own face._

_End Flashback_

I got out of bed quietly, trying not to wake James and headed out to get a drink from the kitchen. The sun war rising so I went to watch it from the balcony. When I got out there I noticed that the girls had left theirs open so I hopped over to close it for them. I know that no one could get into their room from the second floor, but I'm sure the rest of the guys would do the same thing to keep the girls safe. When I got to the door I could hear Ashley saying the same thing she was saying at the park. So this is why she was so tired. Without thinking I ran to her room to wake her up.

"Ashley wake up." I shook her slightly, causing her to wake up. As soon as she saw me, she wrapped her arms around me and hugged me. I tightened my arms around her and cuddled her in. I sat there for the rest of the early morning cuddling Ashley in her sleep and being there for when she wakes up. About 8 o'clock, she began to stir. I pushed her hair out of her face.

"Morning." I whispered. She looked up at me

"Morning. Have you been awake this whole time?" I nodded at her.

"I'm sorry." I let out a chuckle.

"Its not your fault Ashley, it was my choice. You're cute when you sleep." I could see her cheeks turn red slightly.

"Well I better sneak out before the other three catch me here and then come to the wrong conclusion." I got off the bead and she walked me to the door. I gave her a hug and when I was about to leave, she grabbed my wrist. I looked down at her.

"Thank you Kendall." She leaned up and kissed my cheek. As I walked out the door, I knew the day couldn't get any better.

_Ruby POV_

I heard the front door open and then close so I went to see who it was. I saw Ashley heading into the kitchen and just assumed it was her room door.

"Morning Ashley!" She jumped at my voice.

"Morning Ruby. Ready for our first day as a band?" she nodded as she started to flip pancakes. The other two must have smelled then because the other seats at the breakfast bar were occupied two seconds later. We were all sitting eating the lovely pancakes when the door went. I ran to get it. The guys were standing there minus Kendall.

"Hey guys!" I shouted, they all stood there smiling.

"Hey Ruby! Is that pancakes I smell?" Carlos asked. I nodded and he ran to the seat next to Madi, stealing one of her pancakes. James went to sit next to Jessica. Logan was still standing at the door with me. We stood there just looking at each other until Kendall walked in, not noticing us at the door and colliding with Logan.

"Sorry dude. But the door isn't the best place to stand." Kendall said while helping Logan off the ground.

"Are you ok?" I asked him while he was wiping dust off his jeans, he just shot me his killer smile.

"I'll be fine. How's your hand today?" Logan gently took my hand in his examining it.

"It's fine, are we able to take the bandage off though, I don't want my mum or Gustavo to freak out and think that we can't live on our own." Logan just laughed at me and began to unwrap the bandage from my hand. He then kissed it and dragged me to the kitchen.

We all got ready after breakfast and then headed to the studio. My mum was waiting for us in Gustavo's office with Gustavo and Kelly.

"Hey mum!" I ran over and hugged her and then Gustavo.

"Mum this is Ashley, Madi and Jessica. You know the guys" They all waved and my mum waved back.

"Girls, head to the studio, I've wrote a song I want you guys to sing." Gustavo said heading out the door. We waved to the guys and headed to the studio.

"There's some fruit water in there in case you get thirsty. But don't do what the dogs done and have a water fight." Gustavo said through the intercom.

"Dogs?" We all said at the same time. Kelly shot Gustavo a look.

"The guys." Kelly cleared it up for us.

Gustavo came in and handed us some sheet music.

_(Ruby)  
Take me to the breaking of a beautiful dawn_  
_Take me to the place where we come from_  
_Take me to the end so I can see the start_  
_There's only one way to mend a broken heart_

_(Madi)  
Take me to the place where I don't feel so small_  
_Take me where I don't need to stand so tall_  
_Take me to the edge so I can fall apart_  
_There's only one way to mend a broken heart_

_(Ashley)_  
_Take me where love isn't up for sale_  
_Take me where our hearts are not so frail_  
_Take me where the fire still owns its spark_  
_There's only one way to mend a broken heart_

_(Jessica)_  
_Teach me how to see when I close my eyes_  
_Teach me to forgive and to apologize_  
_Show me how to love in the darkest dark_  
_There's only one way to mend a broken heart_

_(All Four)  
Take me where the angels are close at hand_  
_Take me where the ocean meets the sky and the land_  
_Show me to the wisdom of the evening star_  
_There's only one way to mend a broken heart_

_Take me to the place where I feel no shame_  
_Take me where the courage doesn't need a name_  
_Learning how to cry is the hardest part_  
_There's only one way to mend a broken heart_

We heard numerous applauses when the music stopped.

"Gustavo the song is great." We all cheered. The guys came running into the booth and hugged us. I tilted my head up to look at Logan, he just winked at me. Logan's hands lingered on my waist. I saw my mum looking at us with a smile on her face.

"Dogs stay here and girls why don't you head down to wardrobe and then pick out your new 'looks'." Gustavo said. We waved to the guys and went to leave, but Logan was hesitant about letting go of my waist. I smiled at him and squeezed his hand and then ran to catch up with the girls. The girls interrogated me when I caught up with them.

"Ok so what's going on with you and Logan?" Madi asked.

"Nothing, we're just friends." I said gloomly, the girls caught this.

"Yeah just friends. That's why he always needs to have a little bit of contact with you, all be it holding your hand even for a second, or hands around your waist or even just your fingers skimming each other." Jessica said.

"Yeah well you and James?" She turned bright red at this. "What's going on?"

"Well we kissed again last night, but this time it was really sweet and gentle." We all awed at the same time. Before we could interrogate the other two, we were at the wardrobe department.

"Hi girls, I'm Amy and this is Sophie and Gina, and we will be your stylists." We all waved at them.

"No Jessica for you we are thinking very girly for you. Ashley we are thinking pop punk for you, due to the piercing. Madi, we're thinking tomboy and girly and Ruby, you are going to be a bit of everything." We all just nodded at them and then they grabbed us and started dressing us.

Jessica was put in a floral dress and flip flops, Ashley was put in a pair of pink skinny jeans, a black tank top and a pair of vans, Madi was put in a pair of denim shorts, a white peace tank top and a pair of converse. I was put in a pair of black skinny jeans and a white tank top.

We were free to go afterwards and we decided to go rescue the guys from Gustavo. They were in the dance studio with Mr X. they looked so tired and Mr X looked like he was going to murder them. When he saw us, he let the guys go and they couldn't get out of there quick enough. Each guy grabbed us and we were in the limo two seconds later. It wasn't until we were back at the Palm Woods that they guys noticed that we had changed.

"Wow." Logan said, the rest just stared at us. We just left them there standing while we headed to the elevator. When we got out, the guys were waiting on us quite upset.

"You left us." Carlos pouted. We tried so hard not to laugh, but it slipped. We ended up running away from the guys, causing them to chase us all the way round the Palm Woods. I hid behind a pillar as Carlos and Madi ran past me. I chuckled thinking I was safe until the voice behind me made me jump five feet in the air.

"Something funny Ruby?" Logan whispered in my ear. I tried to run, but his arms were latched round my waist.

"Do you know that when I caught you, the rule was to throw you into the pool." He had a smirk on his face.

"Please Logan don't." I turned around in his arms.

"I won't. On one condition." His smirk got bigger. I cocked my head to one side.

"Go on a date with me tonight."

* * *

_Hey guys! Hope you liked it. I know its mainly Logan and Ruby, but its just to get them going. Let me know who you guys want me to get together next! Drop me a review!_


	8. Stars, Pirates & Punch!

_Hey! A big thanks to everyone who read and reviewed! _

_AmericusYoungXoXo_

_GreyLionDiva_

_CoolDolphin42_

_WildWolfLuver_

_

* * *

_

_Chapter Seven _

_Jessica POV_

I was hiding in the one place James wouldn't think of looking - his place. I was helping Katie with her English homework. Logan came in with a very big smile on his face.

"Hey Logan!" I shouted from the couch. He just waved and ran to his room.

"Weird." I muttered, earning an agreeing nod from Katie. Carlos came in about a minute later, soaking wet.

"What happened?" I asked him.

"Well we decided that when we caught you guys, we would throw you all in the pool, but I forgot how strong Madi was and she threw me in." He had this really weird smile on his face. This time it was Katie who muttered weird and I was the one who nodded.

"Well I better go, sadly I have homework from home to finish and send it back." I gave Katie a little hug, sent a wave to Mama Knight and walked out the door only to be tackled by James.

"Why hello there!" I said to him and pecked him on the mouth.

"Hey." He helped me up "Where you going?" He asked.

"I have to go finish my homework." I sighed. He just pouted at me.

"Can we hang out tonight?" He was pulling his puppy pout. I nodded at him and headed to my apartment.

Ruby was dashing about when I got in. I tapped her shoulder, causing her to spill the contents of her make up bag. I sent her a confused look.

"Logan asked me out on a date!" She squealed.

_Logan POV_

"I can't believe I actually asked her out!" I said as I was sitting in my room with James and Carlos.

"I know, and you sounded quite smooth when you said it!" James responded. "Now, I'm thinking blue shirt with some black jeans." Of course James would be the one to pick my outfit. We heard squealing next door and I couldn't contain my smile, the squeal had came from Ruby.

James disappeared and then reappeared about two minutes before I was going to pick up Ruby with flowers in his hand. He handed me them and then pushed me out the door.

I knocked on the door. Here goes.

_Ruby POV_

There was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it!" Madi shouted. I was adjusting my outfit in the mirror. I was wearing a blue floral dress, with gold flip flops. Jessica tried to get me into heels, but she was politely told were to shove them. I peaked out the door and saw Jessica and Madi ganging up on Logan threatening him. I cleared my throat. They all turned to me. Madi and Jessica smile while Logan's mouth hit the ground. He walked over to me and I saw that he had flowers in his hand.

"I got you these." He stuttered out. I took the flowers and put them in a vase. We linked arms and headed out to the car.

"Milady." He said in a really rubbish British accent as he held open my door for me.

"Why thank you sir!" I said. We just laughed at each other.

We drove in silence. I tried to get Logan to tell me where we were going, but he wouldn't tell me. We arrived at our destination about twenty minutes later. I looked at Logan in awe when I figured out where we were.

"When we were sitting on the balcony your first night here and we were staring at the stars, finding the constellations. I still couldn't believe that you have never been to the observatory so I thought it was fitting. We can go somewhere else if you want." He stared stuttering at the end. I put my finger to his lips to silence him.

"It's perfect." he took my finger from his lips and intertwined them with his hand.

"Lets go."

_Madi POV_

When Logan and Ruby left, James and Carlos came over with pizza and movies.

"Hey guys!" We shouted as we headed to grab some plates and some drinks. I sat next to Carlos on the couch as Jessica sat next to James.

"So what films did you guys bring over?" Jessica asked with a mouth full of Pizza. James just laughed at her.

"Well we brought all the pirates of the Caribbean movies." Carlos smiled at me, I tried not to blush but it was impossible. I then noticed what I was wearing; a pair of old quarter lengths and one of Michael's old t-shirts. I made this weird noise and ran to my room leaving a very confused Carlos. About two minutes later there was a knock at my door. I opened the door slightly and saw Jessica standing there.

"Can I come in?" She asked. I nodded and opened the door for her.

"What was that all about?" Jessica asked. I just shrugged my shoulders.

"I don't know. I get all flustered around him. I'm not like you, or Ashley. I've never had a boyfriend before and I panicked. I'm not pretty like you three." I could feel a little tear escape my eye, and Jessica saw it.

"What do you mean your not pretty. The fuss that you caused at the pool yesterday, you had to restrain Jett cause he wanted to rip that bikini off you!" I laughed at her. "And don't get me started on Carlos." I looked at her. "Every time he sees you, his eyes bulge out their sockets and he does nothing but stare at you and try to impress you." She wiped my tear away. "Now come on there are two really hot guys waiting for us out there. Oh and James and Carlos!" She added at the end.

When we got back out there, Carlos and James were whispering to each other. I sat back next to Carlos.

"Are you ok Madi?" He asked with concern in his voice.

"Yeah I'm fine. Girl moment, won't happen again." I smiled up at him. He smiled at me. It was then I noticed that he looked very smart in his purple polo shirt and jeans, and he didn't have his helmet on.

"Where's your helmet?" I asked him tapping his head. He pointed at James.

"He wouldn't let me wear it."

"Why not?" It was Carlos's turn to blush.

"Ww w well I'm trying to im impress you." He stuttered out. At this point, I noticed James and Jessica had disappeared.

"You want to impress me?" It was my turn to stutter.

"Well yeah. You're pretty, smart, you like dangerous stunts, and did I say pretty?" My heart fluttered when he said this.

"Carlos, that's so sweet." I blushed looking down at the floor. Carlos took my hand in his.

"Madi, will you be my girlfriend?" Carlos asked. I looked up at him and nodded my head vigorously. Carlos pulled me off the couch to give me a big spinning hug. When he put me down, my wrist felt heavier. I noticed that he had put his favourite red watch on my wrist.

"So I'll always be on your mind." He whispered pushing a strand of hair out my face. I ran into my room and headed to my vanity table. I found what I was looking for and headed back out to a sad Carlos.

"Why do you keep running from me." I laughed at him and put my bracelet around his wrist.

"This is my lucky bracelet. My brother got this for me for my first day of high school and it's always brought me luck." Carlos looked at it and smiled.

"I'll guard it with my life." He leaned in to kiss me but we were interrupted by Ashley carrying a drunk Kendall into our apartment.

_Ashley POV_

When Me and Kendall were hanging at the pool, one of the new guys invited us to a party he was having in his room so we decided to go. We were having a good time.

"I'll get us some punch." Kendall shouted over the loud music. I just nodded at him. He was back about a minute later with two glasses of punch. It tasted strange so I stuck to water the rest of the night. It was about an hour later I noticed Kendall's attitude had changed.

"I love this song!" He shouted and dragged me to dance. He wrapped his arms around my waist and started spinning me around. When his face got close to mine, I could smell the punch, but now I could smell the alcohol in it. I grabbed his wrists and headed to the door.

"Come on twinkle toes. I'm taking you home." I said to him as we made our way to the elevator. When we were in the elevator, that's when the drunk talk started.

"Did you know that I didn't want to be a singer, no siree bob! I wanted to play hockey but now I spend all day hanging with my buds and very pretty girls like yourself." He prodded my nose at this point. I grabbed his hand and headed for our apartment. Carlos and Madi were there when I managed to get Kendall in. Carlos ran over to take him from me.

"Thanks Carlos. Just dump him on my bed." Carlos nodded and disappeared into my room.

I noticed the red watch on Madi's wrist. She just smiled and nodded at me. I gave her a hug.

"I'm so happy for you!" I squealed. Carlos came out and I spotted Madi's lucky bracelet on his wrist. I left them in peace and headed to check on Kendall.

"Ashley! There you are. I missed you. He pulled me on top of him on the bed. I tried to get up, but he wouldn't let me go.

"Kendall, I need to get my pyjamas on. I'll be two seconds." He looked down at me.

"Promise?" He asked. I nodded and he slowly let me go. I ran to my bathroom to get changed and do the nightly routine. When I headed back to my room Kendall was still slumped halfway across my bed. He got up when I came out the bathroom. Again he hugged me.

"Come on you need to go to bed." I said pulling him over to it. He just smiled at me.

"Why Miss Williams, are you trying to seduce me?" He asked, grabbing my waist and throwing me down on the bed with him lying on top of me.

"Kendall your drunk. Now come on, you wouldn't do this if you were sober." I pushed him off me so he was no lying beside me.

"Your right I wouldn't." Wow I didn't think it would hurt that much when he said that. I knew he just wanted to be friends. "Because I'm too scared."

We sat in silence for a while. I was about to fall asleep when I heard Kendall whisper in my ear.

"Do you want to know a secret?" He asked. I nodded my head just to get him to go to sleep quicker.

"I've fallen for you."

* * *

_Hey hope you liked it. Let me Know if its even enough!_


	9. Singing, Dancing, Ice Cream!

_Hey a big thanks to everyone who read and reviewed._

_BigTimeFan13_

_CoolDolphin42_

_GreyLionDiva_

_Also, an author you really need to check out on this is Cntthinkofaname2. Her stories are amazing!_

_

* * *

Chapter Eight_

_Kendall POV_

I woke up with an extremely sore head. I then noticed that I wasn't in my room, and that my hand was wrapped around someone. I was about to jump in panic but I then I recognized the hair. It was Ashley's. I tried to pull my arm away, but it woke her up. She just smiled at me.

"Morning. How you feeling?" I just shook my head at her. She leaned over into her bed side table and handed me some aspirin.

"You'll thank me later." Was all she said as she headed to the shower. I went to grab a glass of water and was met by six very confused faces.

"Morning!" I said as I headed to grab water, hoping they would just forget me being drunk last night.

"What" Logan

"The" Ruby

"Hell" James

"Happened" Jessica

"Last" Carlos

"Night?" Madi asked.

"I don't know, I think someone spiked the punch." I said after taking those tablets.

"Well why was Ashley sober then?" Logan asked.

"Well she only had a little glass and then kept drinking water the rest of the night." Logan just nodded his head and started talking to Ruby. I then noticed Carlos's watch on Madi's wrist and couldn't help but smile. I was happy that he had finally found a nice girl, but it reminded what I said to Ashley last night. I groaned.

"What's wrong?" Jessica asked. They're gonna kill me when they find out.

"I kinda tried it on with Ashley last night." I prepared for the screams, but they never came. Instead I was met with a fit of laughter.

"What did you do?" James asked during his laughing fit.

"Well she said that I needed to go to bed, so I pinned her down on the bed and said 'Why Miss Williams, are you trying to seduce me?' I really hope I haven't mucked our friendship up." Jessica gave me a hug at the end.

"You two will be fine. Now you should go take a shower and get changed. We have to go to the studio, but we will be back later. Feel free to hang out there guys." Jessica said. She then kissed James, Madi gave Carlos a kiss on the cheek and Ruby gave Logan a kiss on the cheek. Ashley came out the room and before I could talk to her, Jessica dragged her out the apartment.

_Ruby POV_

"So Ruby, how was the date last night?" Ashley asked me when we got in the limo.

"Well, he took me to the observatory, cause our first night here we were looking at the stars and I said that I had never been." We all awed. "He had booked it out so it was just the two of us. He then put together a list of our favourite slow songs and we danced the rest of the night." I could still hear Debussy going through my head.

"So are you two official yet?" Madi asked. just shook my head. Jess just smiled at me.

"I wouldn't worry about it, Rub. He really likes you. He's probably just nervous." Jess just smiled and eyed up Ashley.

"So you and Kendall have fun last night? I hope no Palmwoods babies were conceived!" We all burst out laughing at her.

"No nothing like that happened. He did try it on, but only because he was drunk." She sighed. We all caught it.

"Really, cause when he said it this morning he was really upset that he had mucked things up with you." Ashley just smiled slightly. We all sat in silence until I came to a thought.

"Do you know girls, we don't even have a name yet." we all looked at each other and tried to think of something.

"What about the Clocktonics?" Madi asked as we made our way to the studio. Ashley just punched her in the arm. "I take that as a no then." She rubbed her arm as we made our way into the dance studio.

Four hours later we were done and were now in the booth recording solo songs.

"Madi, you're gonna do 'I Do Not Hook Up' By Kelly Clarkson." Gustavo handed her the music.

"Jessica, 'I told you so' By Carrie Underwood." He then handed Jess her music.

"Ashley 'I'm With you' By Avril Lavigne." He handed Ashley her music.

"Rub, 'Underneath Your Clothes' By Shakira." He handed me my music and smiled.

"Right to save time, you're gonna do it at the same time. So each of you get into one of the booths." We did and it only took us all a couple of takes to get them right. After that, we were free to go. I was just coming out of my booth when Gustavo stopped me.

"Rub, why don't you pop over later. Your mum's missing you. I do too." He put his head down at the end.

"Of course Gustavo. How about I come over for dinner?" He nodded his head. I gave him a hug and caught up with the girls.

The guys were at the pool when we get home. I was met with a hug from Logan.

"Hey how was recording?" He asked walking me over to the smoothie stand.

"It was good. The dancing was tiring though. I don't know how you guys do it near enough everyday." Logan just laughed at me and handed me my smoothie. "Mmmm Cherry Berry. My favourite!" I kissed his cheek, causing him to blush.

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to hang out again tonight?" The look in his eyes was so cute. It was like it would kill him if I said no.

"Well I'm having dinner with my mum and Gustavo tonight." His face fell and it literally hurt me to see him hurt. "But we could hang out after that, maybe sit out by the camp fire with some cocoa." His eyes met mine and as always I was hooked. His dark brown eyes pouring into mine, as if he can see right into my soul and tell me exactly what I want to hear. He pulled his smile, causing me to go weak in the knees and wrapped his arm around me as we headed to the rest of the guys.

_Jessica POV_

When we got back I saw this girl flirting with James. She was twirling her hair and pushing her chest out to him. He kept trying to get out of her way, but she wouldn't let him. When she started rubbing his arm, I saw red. I marched over there and did the meanest thing I could do. I pulled James down to my level and gave him the most passionate kiss ever. Of course this took James by complete surprise. When he got over the shock, his arms were like a vice grip around my waist and mine were latched onto his neck. Once she slowly started to walk away, I went to pull away but James wasn't having any of that. He pulled away only slightly.

"She may have got the message. But there are many guys here who have been staring at you. They need to know that we're together." And then he was attached to my lips again, not that I was complaining. We eventually broke for air. I couldn't help but smile at him.

"You have the most beautiful eyes ever. They remind me of the ocean, but so much prettier." He leaned down to kiss me again. "I have an idea. What do you say to going to watch the sunset at the beach with the hottest member of Big Time Rush?" I looked at him and smiled.

"Carlos?" His face dropped to the floor. "James I'm kidding. Just making sure your egos small enough to fit through the door." I gave him a peck on the cheek and headed up to our apartment to take a shower.

_Ashley POV_

When we got to the group, Kendall wouldn't look at me. He then made a stupid excuse about homework and ran to his apartment. I looked at the guys for an explanation.

"He feels really bad about last night." James patted my shoulder.

"It's not his fault if someone spiked the punch." James shook his head.

"I mean about the whole hitting on you thing. You need to know that Kendall's not that guy and when he realised what he done last night, he hates himself for it." I sighed and looked at James.

"I know that, I just wish that he would talk to me." I headed up to our apartment so they wouldn't see the tear that escaped my eye. I decided to take a nap to get my mind off Kendall, but of course that didn't work. Not having Kendall next to me brought the nightmares back. The pain, the heartache, the constant reminder that the only person who ever truly believed in me and was there for me was gone and she was never coming back. I woke up and I couldn't take it. It felt like someone had ripped out my heart and was now crushing it in their hand. I fell to the floor, feeling like I was back at the crash sight, with Kirsty in my arms. I had never felt it this bad before. Maybe its because I know if Kendall isn't here for me anymore that I am indeed. Alone. I had to speak to him. If he avoided me again, I honestly don't think my heart could take it. I walked out of our apartment and banged on the door of his. Mama Knight answered.

"Hi Ashley." She smiled, but it disappeared when she saw the tears. "Honey what's wrong?" She asked giving me a hug.

"I just really need to speak to Kendall." She just smiled at me and pointed to his room.

"Tell him I'm off to work and Katie is staying with Paige tonight." I nodded and headed to his room.

I knocked on his door and went in. He was lying on his bed with his I pod in. He looked up when he heard me close his door.

"Hi." I said weakly. He just looked at the floor. "Look we really need to talk Kendall." I went to sit next to him on his bed. Finally he looked at me.

"Ashley I am so sorry about last night. I shouldn't have spoken to you like that, and disrespected you like that. I was so out of line and trying to seduce you, god!" He punched the wall at the last part causing me to flinch. I stood up to check his hand. that's when he noticed the tear marks. He cupped my cheek with his good hand.

"Tell me their not because of me?" He asked. I could see the tears forming in his eyes.

"You can't leave me Kendall." I broke down. "I don't care what happened last night, just don't turn your back on me please." I started crying into his chest. He pulled my face up to his.

"Ashley, I'm not going anywhere. I thought after the way I acted last night, you wouldn't want to see me again." He wiped my tears away. "As long as you want me A, I'm here." he then wrapped me in a tight hug and didn't let me go for the rest of the night.

_Madi POV_

Carlos decided that we were going bowling tonight for our first date. He was so cute. He let me win both games and he won me a giant hippo too. On the way home, we stopped by an ice cream parlour. We sat there eating our ice cream all snuggled up together.

"Carlos you missed a bit. Come here." I pulled him closer to me to wipe it off. He just smiled and pulled my face to his. Our lips just brushed each other, when about four guys started flashing their cameras at us. We tried to get out there without getting any photos taking, but we weren't quick enough.

"Gustavo is gonna kill us." I shrieked when we managed to lose them. Carlos just smiled at me.

"Don't worry pumpkin. I'll take the blame." I just looked at him.

"No we're a couple, we'll both take the blame. Now come on, the night is young and I feel like whipping your ass at COD, so come on!" I grabbed his hand and we headed back to the Palmwoods.

* * *

_Hey hope you liked it, it was so hard writing Ashley's part but i hope it was good, also if you have any ideas for Band names let me know by hitting that very hinky review button!_


	10. Hide and Seek & Kissing in the Rain

_Hey a big thanks to everyone who read and reviewed the chapter._

_WildWolfLuver_

_BigTimeFan13_

_GreyLionDiva_

_CoolDolphin42_

_

* * *

_

_Chapter Ten_

_Ruby POV_

Dinner with mum and Gustavo was fun. We had a BBQ and chilled by the pool and discussed the girls.

"Well they seem really nice, we should have them over one night." My mum said. We sat discussing next weeks dinner plans. I was heading to my car when they spoke up.

"We forget to mention that the studio is hosting a masquerade ball tomorrow night. You girls have dresses made and have hair appointments tomorrow. Can you let the girls and guys know. Their suits will arrive tomorrow." I nodded and got in my car.

_Hey, that's me on my way home XoXo_ I texted Logan before setting off.

Half an hour later, I was back at the Palmwoods car park. I was surprised to see Logan standing there with a rose in his hand. He opened my door for me.

"Hey what's the flower for?" I asked him.

"Well I do believe we have a little date Miss Rocque." He kissed my forehead. We headed to the campfire pit and saw everyone else was there. Logan groaned slightly. I just smiled at him and headed towards the guys. I went to sit down, but Logan shyly pulled me onto his lap. I snuggled into him.

"Oh hey, there's a ball tomorrow for Rocque Records and we're all going. Our dresses and suits will be here tomorrow and our stylists will arrive after lunch." Silence, complete silence. I just had five blank faces staring at me and when I turned around Logan had the same expression on his face.

"Huh?" Was the only thing that came from James's mouth.

"We have a big party tomorrow James." I clarified. They all groaned.

"Well at least we're invited this time." Kendall mumbled.

After that we all went our separate ways. Jessica and James were going to the beach to watch the sunset, Madi and Carlos were going to play dome hockey (more like tonsil hockey!) and Ashley and Kendall went for a star bucks. Me and Logan just sat there cuddled into each other.

"This may be obvious, but will you be my date tomorrow?" I asked Logan. He looked down at me and smiled.

"Of course I will." He kissed the top of my head and we sat like that watching the sunset with not a care in the world.

_Jessica POV_

James took me to the beach to watch the sunset and it was so romantic. He was sitting behind me snuggling me into him. We were sitting there enjoying each others presence when my phone went off. I growled while I answered it.

"JINX!" was roared down the phone so loud I threw my phone away from me, causing James to laugh.

"Hi guys." I said when I picked the phone back up.

"What you doing?" They all asked. James looked at me asking who it was, I mouthed 'my brothers'

"At the beach with my boyfriend James." It wasn't till I said it, I instantly regretted it.

"YOUR WHAT!" They all roared again down the phone.

"My boyfriend." I repeated. When I said this, James squeezed me harder letting me know he approved of me calling him my boyfriend.

"Well we look forward to meeting him next week when the three of us come to visit." James's face paled when he heard that. I tried not to giggle.

"He's looking forward to meeting you guys too. But we're on a date so I'll phone you guys tomorrow. Night!" And I hung up on them and turned to face James.

"Are you sure your ok to meet them next week. I don't want to rush anything." He just smiled at me and leaned down to kiss me.

"I'm looking forward to it. Honestly babe. Now come on we better get back, we've got a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

I walked to the Palm Woods snuggled into James's side. He unwrapped his arms around me when we got to my apartment. He wrapped his arms around my waist as my arms went around his neck.

"Well I must say Mr Diamond, I am really looking forward to seeing you all suited and booted. I bet you'll look really hot." I said as my lips found his. All I got was a squeak from him. We were just getting in to it when our door opened and we were met with Madi.

"Come on, we have a VERY long day tomorrow. You can suck face all night at the party." And she dragged me in just giving me time to sneak another peck in before she shut the door in his face. I just looked at her. "What, I'll apologize in the morning." I just laughed at her and headed to bed.

The next morning was nice. We got a lie in. Our stylists came just after lunch and spent six hours working on us. When we finally got into our dresses, they were gorgeous!

Ruby had on a silver ball gown with a diamante corset top. Her hair was just down in curls. Madi had on a blue ball gown with a black undercoat and had her hair in a cute bun. Ashley wore a black corset dress with a black and white top part, with her hair in a side French braid. And I wore a purple lace corset dress with my hair all curled to the side. We all grabbed our masks and headed to the Hotel it was being held to meet the guys.

The guys were waiting for us when we got there and they all looked rather handsome in their tuxedos. It was so cute, they had been given a tie to each match our dresses. Logan had a silver one, Carlos had a blue one, Kendall had a pinstripe one and James had a purple one. They couldn't stop staring at us when we got out the limo. James came over to me as soon as I was out of the limo.

"You look so beautiful." He leaned down to give me a kiss. "Here, I got you this." He tied a corsage to my wrist. I leaned up and kissed him.

"I love it." I whispered in his ear. He took my hand and led me into the building. I noticed the rest of the girls had corsages too.

We were all attacked by cameras the moment we entered the ball. Freight Train came over and got them to disappear. We all thanked him and headed off to dance.

_Ashley POV_

I was standing at the edge of the dance floor talking to Kelly when I felt a hand on my shoulder, Kendall.

"Would you like to dance?" He asked rubbing the back of his neck. I nodded and he lead me to the floor.

He shyly placed his hands on my hips and I placed my arms around his neck. We started swaying to the music and I placed my head on his chest. I stood there swaying listening to his heart beating. When I first placed my head on his chest, his heart rate picked up but then slowed down. We kept dancing until someone tapped Kendall's shoulder.

"Do you mind if I cut in?" A boy about Kendall's age asked. Kendall just glared at him but handed me over to him.

"Hi, I'm Aaron." he kissed my hand.

"Hi, I'm Ashley." we started dancing. "So do you record at Rocque Records?" He shook his head at me.

"I record at Hawk Records." I looked at him in shock.

"Then what are you doing here?" I asked him, getting a little annoyed at him.

"Well me and my friends were told that there were four beautiful girls here so we crashed." I then noticed Ruby, Madi and Jess dancing with people who were not there dates. I tried to get away from him but he held me tighter. I saw Kendall standing there with the guys. I very politely stood on Aaron's foot and made my way over to Kendall but he grabbed me back.

"Where do you think your going? We were dancing." He growled as he pulled me back towards him. Kendall noticed this and pushed his way through the crowd.

"You have three seconds to let her go, or you are going to be sorry." Kendall grabbed me out of Aaron's reach and wrapped his arms around me.

"Are you ok?" Kendall asked as we started dancing again.

"I'm fine. Thanks for the save." I leant up on my tip toes and gave him a peck on the cheek. He smiled at me and we kept dancing.

_James POV_

After the party, we got the girls home and we all started ranting and raving.

"If they ever go near any of the girls again so help me god!" Logan roared. It was so strange seeing Logan lose his cool. He must really like Ruby.

"Ashley has a bruise on her arm from where Aaron grabbed her. The next time I see him, he won't be living!" Kendall shouted.

There was a faint knock at the door. Katie answered it while Mama Knight tried to calm us down. We saw the girls standing there in their pyjamas. Mama Knight and Katie went to their rooms to give us some privacy.

"We heard you guys shouting." Ruby mumbled playing with the hem of her top. Logan ran to her and gave her a hug. I walked up to Jess and grabbed her in a hug. Madi and Carlos were sitting on the couch and Ashley and Kendall were leaning against the Kitchen worktops whispering to each other.

We all decided to sit and watch a film to calm everyone down. We some how agreed to sit and watch the Twilight films. But to be fair when I was asked, Jess did stick her tongue down my throat, so who could say no when that's happening. I think we got half way through when Carlos started snoring. Logan looked pretty into the film, but of course if Ruby likes it, so will Logan. Kendall was sitting stroking Ashley's hair, who had her head in his lap with one hand and soothing her arm that had the bruise on it. I also saw him lean down a couple of times and kiss her head. They really have to get together. I looked down at Jess who had her head in my lap and her legs over Ruby. She was stroking my cheek and pulled me down for a kiss.

_Logan POV_

I was still furious with the way the guys tried to creep on the girls like that, but sitting cuddled into Ruby calmed me down slightly. She was sitting quoting the film in my ear and I must admit, it was pretty cute. When the film was finished, Ruby went to put the second film in but James took it from her and threw it off the balcony. Kendall and I tried not to laugh when Ruby started to chase James around with a pot in her hand. He then ran out the door and into the elevator, with Ruby running down the stairs after him. This turned into a boys vs. girls hide and seek game. I found Ruby hiding behind the same pillar she was hiding behind a couple of days ago. I snuck up behind her and wrapped my arms around her.

"We need to stop meeting like this Miss Rocque." I whispered in her ear, causing her to shiver. She turned around in my arms.

"Well Mr Mitchell, I'm not complaining." I wrapped my arms around his neck. I slowly started to lean into kiss her and she leaned in too.

"Hey there you guys are!" Madi shouted walking over to us hand in hand with Carlos. We both just looked at each other and smiled at them.

"Hey what's up?" I asked them.

"Well Friday is my brother's birthday and I was wondering if you and the guys were up for a little party? My mum has convinced Bitters' to let us have a pool party for him." We just smiled at her.

"Of course we'll be there. Hey you guys should have your first performance there!" Madi squealed at my idea. We went up to their apartment and was met with James and Jessica sucking face on the couch. I picked up one of Ruby's slipper and threw it at them.

"Hey, oh hey guys." Jessica squeaked as she fixed her top. We all laughed at them and joined them on the couch.

_Carlos POV_

I grabbed Madi's hand and took her out to the balcony. She looked at me confused.

"I wanted to finish our dance that was interrupted earlier." I pulled her close to me. She just smiled and laid her head on my chest. "I forgot to tell you how beautiful you looked tonight, but that shouldn't matter cause you always look beautiful Madi." At that moment, it started raining. Madi pulled away and headed indoors to get out of the rain but I pulled her back to me and placed my lips on hers. Madi pulled me even closer to her and connected our hands together. Our lips moved in sync and I could feel the affect i was having on her. Her grip on me tightened and i couldn't help but smile. When she pulled away she smiled at me.

"Would you like to know something?" She asked me. I nodded my head at her. "That was my first kiss." I could see the blush on her face.

"But what about at the ice cream parlour?" I asked her.

"That doesn't count, our lips barely brushed." She giggled and pulled my lips back to her. We stood there kissing until I felt her shiver. I pulled her inside and she went to get changed and so did I. when I came out my room and was heading back to the girls' room, I heard Kendall and Ashley in his room.

_Ashley POV_

I was sitting in Kendall's room with him. He was still in his tux and still looked good. It took everything I had not to pin him down on the bed and take him there and then. Teenage hormones are gonna kill me. I think he spotted me staring at him cause this grin just came out of nowhere. He took shorts out of his drawer and headed to the bathroom to get changed. he came back about two minutes later in just a pair of shorts, and no shirt. He joined me on the bed. He sighed when he saw the bruise on my arm.

"I'm really sorry I didn't get there quick enough Ashley." He whispered kissing my arm.

"It wasn't your fault, it was that jerks. But thank you for coming to my rescue." I pecked him on the cheek and as I was moving away, he caught my face in his hand.

"Ashley will you go on a date with me tomorrow?" He asked, still cradling my face. I nodded, earning a huge grin from Kendall.

We ended up falling asleep in Kendall's room. I had fallen asleep on Kendall's chest and Kendall had his arms wrapped around me. I woke up to Katie and Mama Knight staring at us, Katie holding a camera.

"Katie tell me you didn't!" I sighed. She just smiled and ran to her room. This made Kendall stir. He opened his eyes and smile.

"Morning beautiful." He whispered, kissing my head

"Morning." I said. I got up and grabbed one of Kendall's jumpers, putting it on and went back over to Kendall. "I gotta go. I will see you tonight." I leaned over and kissed his cheek.

When I got back to my apartment I saw the other six passed out on our couches. I just smiled and headed for a shower. When I got out, there was a package on my bed. I opened it and awed at the contents. It was the photo that Katie had took this morning in a frame with a note attached.

_Looking forward to seeing your gorgeous eyes and smile tonight,_

_Kendall XoXo_

Kendall doesn't know it, but he has made me fall in love with him even more.

* * *

_Hey hope you liked it. Let me know what you guys think. Also quick question. Should Kendall and Ashley get together?_


	11. Batman & Brothers

_Hey a big thanks to everyone who read and reviewed! Sorry its took me so long, college has decided to dump about 100 essays on me!_

_A bit of Slytherin_

_WildWolfLuver_

_BigTimeFan13_

_GreyLionDiva_

_BandanasAreCool_

_There was also a review with out a name_

_

* * *

Chapter eleven_

_Ashley POV_

I spent most of the day getting ready for my date with Kendall. The only thing he told me was 'bring a jumper'. the guys had left about an hour ago and the girls were helping me get ready. They were currently having an argument over what cardigan I should wear. I sat and curled my hair while they finally decided on the blue one. I grabbed my purse and headed to meet Kendall in the lobby. When I got there he wasn't there so I sat on the sofa and waited for him. Suddenly I felt a pair of hands cover my eyes.

"Guess who?" He said.

"Hmmm. The Pope?" I asked he just laughed and spun me around and let me see. "Kendall. You were my second guess." He took my hand and lead me out to the car. He opened my door for me and then ran round to his side and we were off. The whole car ride was spent singing along to their album. When the car stopped I was so confused.

"Kendall why are we in a field?" He didn't respond, he just went to the boot and got a blanket and a picnic basket out. He then took my hand and we walked for about five minutes until we were at a hill. Kendall turned to me.

"Their playing your favourite movie tonight; The Batman Movies." I looked at him in awe. We found this cute little spot under a tree and we set up for the first film starting. Kendall was sitting behind me playing with my hair not really paying attention to the films. I could feel his breath on my neck and I couldn't focus properly on anything but him. I turned around to face him. He just smiled at me. I took his hand and grabbed him towards the stream I had saw on the way here. When we got to it, I got stripped to my underwear and jumped in. Kendall stood at the side just looking at me.

"Care to join me?" I asked. He shot me his dazzling smile and took his clothes off and got in. I felt his arms wrap around me.

"So do you always strip on the first date?" He whispered into my ear. I turned to him.

"Only if the guy is hot enough." I winked at him and swan away form him. He swan after me and this went on for about an hour. When we got back to the car, I was freezing. Kendall just laughed at me as he turned the heating up full blast.

"Cold Ashley?" He sniggered at me.

"Shut up." This caused him to laugh at me even more. When we got to the Palmwoods, there was paparazzi outside. When they saw us, they went absolutely nuts and all I could see was flashing. I don't remember how I got into the Palmwoods. Kendall grabbed my waist and guided me to the couch in the lobby. Mr Bitters was going nuts outside telling them to leave.

"A, are you ok?" Concern was laced all the way through Kendall's voice. I just nodded and leaned into his shoulder. We eventually made our way back up to our apartments.

"Well thank you for a lovely night." I leaned up to kiss him on the cheek. When I stared into his eyes, I was hooked. He leaned down to kiss me but we were interrupted by a very upset Katie coming running up the hall. Kendall grabbed her into a hug. He carried her into 2J and we set her on the couch. The rest of the guys came running over when they saw Katie was upset.

"Katie what's wrong?" I asked her while wiping her tears away.

"Well I was sitting at the pool drawing when this new guy came up and told me to get out of 'his' seat. I told him that it wasn't his seat and that nearly every other seat was available. So he yelled at me and his friends threw my sketch book in the pool." She burst into tears again. There was then a knock at the door. Madi came in with her brother. Michael walked up to Katie.

"Hi Katie. I brought your stuff up for you. I got your pad out the pool but I don't think it can be salvaged, sorry." He placed her items on the table. "And those guys won't go near you again, unless he wants his other hand broken." He ruffled her hair. Kendall thanked him and he headed out the door and into our apartment with Madi.

"Hey, how about tomorrow I'll take you to get a new art pad?" She just nodded and hugged me. Kendall hugged the both of us and the guys left to go to our apartment, leaving the three of us on the couch. We sat like this until Katie fell asleep and Kendall put her to bed. When he came through I could tell he was still upset.

"I have never saw her that vulnerable. I should have been there to protect her." He sighed and sank back into the couch. I took his hand and squeezed it. I looked at him and laughed. "What?" He asked. I blushed.

"Well you look really hot when you're angry." he looked down at me and smiled. I grabbed his face and connected our lips. He pulled me into his lap and the kiss turned even more passionate. I took his hand and pulled him into his room. He raised his eyebrows at me and pulled me even closer to his body. "Don't get any ideas above your station big guy. I just don't want to traumatize Katie with us two making out on the couch.

The rest of the night was spent making out and gentle fondling. James obviously stayed next door because when we woke up the next again morning, his bed was still made. Kendall was still asleep when I got up, so I left him a little note.

_Kendall_

_Hey, didn't want to wake you babe. Just went to get changed and all that before I take Katie shopping. Had fun last night and look forward to seeing you when I get back_

_Ashley xxxxxxxxx_

I put it on his table, kissed his forehead and headed to my apartment. When I got there, I about screamed bloody murder when there was three guys sitting at the breakfast bar.

"Who the hell are you?"

* * *

_OOOO! Who's on the apartment? Let me know what you think!_


	12. Bonding & Fashion Shows!

_Hey a big thanks to everyone who read and reviewed! Sorry its took so long for me to update!_

_A bit of slytherin_

_Mandy124_

_GreyLionDiva_

_

* * *

_

Chapter Twelve

_Jessica POV_

I heard Ashley scream and went running out of my room. I saw her with a pot in her hand cowering from my brothers. I burst out laughing.

"Ashley, chill. These are my brothers; Josh, Oliver and Carson." All the boys waved as she put the pot down.

"Sorry about that." She smiled sheepishly at them. They just went back to their cereal.

"So sis, where's pretty boy?" I looked down at Oliver.

"His name is James and he's next door getting ready to meet you guys." They all got this really evil look on their faces. "Whatever you have planned, forget it!" I smacked them all on the back of the head. Ruby came out of her room and just stared at my brothers.

"We're never gonna have peace in this house are we?" We all just laughed and nodded our heads. Madi just waved at them when she came out her room. She walked out to the balcony and disappeared. My brother's heads shout round to me.

"Its quicker than the door." I left the girls while I grabbed my shoes. I sent James a warning text

_Hey babe, just about to head over. Good luck xxxx_

"Ruby, Ashley we're heading over to the guy's apartment. You coming?" I knew it was stupid to ask it, but I did. Ruby nodded and walked over to us, while Ashley just shook her head.

"I just came from there. I'm gonna have a shower and get changed first." And with that she disappeared to the bathroom.

When we got to James' door, I just stared at it. Ruby just shook her head and opened the door. Kendall, Logan and Carlos were sitting on the couch. James came out the bathroom and gave me a hug when he saw me. He backed off when he saw my brothers.

"Guys, this is James. James, this is Josh, Oliver and Carson." They all nodded at James and James done the same. I looked up at James and he winked at me, tightening his arms around me. Someone behind us coughed. "Oh yeah this is Logan, Carlos and Kendall. You saw Madi next door and you met Ruby." They all stood up from the couch and came over. Ruby smiled at me.

"Hey I have a great idea. Why don't we head down to the pool?" We all nodded. I gave James a quick peck and ran to get my bag from next door. Ashley was fixing her hair when we got there. I ran to my room and grabbed my bag, then into Ruby's, then Madi's and then Ashley's to get their bags. I threw Ashley's at her and dragged her out to the door. The guys were waiting for us outside our apartment. James took my hand in his and we all headed to the pool. On the way down, all the guys were getting on, making me smile. When we got to the pool, it was pretty quiet, the only people that were there were Katie and her friend, Sophia. We waved them over.

"Hey girls. I'd like to introduce you to my brothers Josh, Oliver and Carson. Guys this is Kendall's little sister Katie and her friend Sophia." The waved at my brothers, who waved back. We grabbed some loungers and started to chill. Katie, Sophia, Ashley and Kendall were talking in a huddle, Logan and Ruby were all cuddled up on one lounger and Carlos and Madi were having a thumb war next to me. James was talking away and laughing with my brothers. I just looked around and smiled at them all. Ashley came up to me.

"Hey we're heading to the mall to get Katie some new art stuff. You in?" I knew it was a demand not a question. I looked over at James , who was too engrossed in his conversation with my brothers. I walked up to him.

"Hey. Is it ok if I head to the mall with the girls?" I asked looking at my brothers. They got this really evil grin on their faces.

"Yeah that's fine sis. We'll just stay here and chill with James." Maybe this wasn't the brightest idea.

_James POV_

When Jessica left with the rest of the girls, her brothers turned on me.

"We must admit we came here to threaten you about our sister but we can't." Now I'm confused. "We see the way that you look at her and we know that you're not going to hurt her so we're cool." Oliver smacked my arm playfully.

"So what do you guys do for fun around here?" Carson asked. I looked at the guys and smiled.

The rest of our day was spent playing dome hockey and pranking Bitters. We were playing COD when my phone went off. It was Jess.

_"Hey babe whats up?"_

_"Hey honey. Could you come meet us in the lobby. We all bought way too much for us to carry." _I rolled my eyes at the phone. _"Stop rolling your eyes Diamond and get your butt down here to help."_ And she then hung up on me. We got to the lobby just as the girls pulled up. They weren't kidding when they said they bought too much. Two trips later all the bags were in 2K.

"I thought you were taking Katie to get a new drawing pad, not a new wardrobe!" Kendall screeched.

"So are we getting a fashions show then?" Logan asked while snooping through Ruby's bags. We all nodded and ran to our rooms to get changed.

Ashley came out first in her new Black shorts and blue floral top, followed by Ruby in her new Pink bikini. Logan fell off the couch when he saw her in it. Madi went out in her new black dress and Jess went out in her new purple blouse. Three outfits later, they all stepped out the room shocking us. They were all wearing hockey shirts that had our names on the back. We all ran up and hugged them. I gave Jess a kiss and it was about to get heavy when I heard a cough behind us. We pulled apart and I fixed her hair. I noticed the Victoria Secret bag and whispered lowly in her ear.

"So am I lucky enough to get my own private show?" She looked up at me and winked.

"If you play your cards right." She leaned up and pecked me on the lips and then walked over to the kitchen, leaving me there speechless. This girl is going to be the death of me.

* * *

_Hey! Hope you all liked it. I have a couple of questions though. What couple should i focus on the next? Let me know by hitting that very hinky review button!_


	13. Big Song & Dance

_Hey a big thanks to everyone who read and reviewed!_

_A bit of Slytherin_

_GreyLionDiva_

_Aiko Asylum_

_Song used; The Ataris-The Boys of Summer_

* * *

_Chapter Thirteen_

_Logan POV_

Seeing Ruby in the hockey shirt made me realise how much I really cared about her. Once the girls had finished their little fashion show, I followed Ruby into her room so I could have her to myself for a while. As soon as the door shut, I wrapped my arms around her waist and trailed kisses up the back of her neck. She giggled and turned around to face me.

"I missed you today." I whispered between kisses, she just looked at me with that gorgeous smile, and wrapped her arms tight around my neck.

"I missed you too." She leaned up and kissed me. She slowly pulled me down to her bed. My lips left hers for a second to admire the beautiful angel that was lying beneath me. I slowly made my way back to her lips, stopping to appreciate the rest of that gorgeous face. I looked down at her and kissed her again.

"You know I could get used to this." I whispered against her lips. She just simply nodded her head and went back to kissing me. We ended up falling asleep in Ruby's room. When I woke up I saw that Ruby was asleep on my chest and I had no plan to move her. I grabbed my phone and text Kendall;

_Hey, fell asleep at the girls and Ruby's asleep on me._

I set my phone down and looked at the angel asleep on top of me. I smiled at her and started stroking her hair. Her eyes fluttered open and smiled up at me.

"Morning." She leaned up and kissed my nose. She got up of me and headed to her bathroom. When she came out, she was in her pyjamas.

"That was a waste of time was it not?" I asked her, pointing to her clothes.

"Well they're comfy, but not as comfy as you." She winked and then jumped on me. "So what are we doing today?" She asked, wrapping her arms around my neck. Before I could respond Madi came running through with Carlos dragging behind her.

"We have our first gig today, for Michael's birthday. You guys have to be at the studio in an hour so go get ready." And she then disappeared with Carlos. Ruby then headed to her closet to pick out some clothes. While I was waiting on her, I noticed a little book on the table next to her bed. Curiosity got the better of me and I took a peek at it. I saw that it was full of songs. Before I could get a good look, she came out the door. I just smiled at her and dragged her out to my apartment.

The guys were all eating breakfast with the girls when we got in. We grabbed two plates and joined the crowd.

"So what's the plan for tonight?" I asked when we joined the guys. It was Madi that spoke up.

"Well he's going out to lunch with me, my mum, dad and Carlos. So while we're out, you guys will set up and get ready, if that's ok?" We all smiled and nodded at her. We all got on really well with Michael, especially Kendall, after he broker that guys hand when he was messing with Katie.

When Madi and Carlos left for lunch, we all headed to Rocque Records to make sure the girls were ready for tonight and pick up the presents that we hid there. James and Jessica were arguing about something and Ashley and Kendall were running up the stairs trying to beat each other. Kelly and Gustavo were there to meet us when we got up there. Ruby gave him a quick hug when we got there before they headed into his office to grab his stuff. After that, we were off for a day preparing for Michael's birthday.

_Carlos POV_

I was really nervous about meeting Madi's dad. I had met her mum the morning after we started going out and she was lovely. She made me corn dogs! Michael was cool too, he was now a member of our group. Madi told me that her dad was nice and he wouldn't kill me, but I was still dreading this. When we reached the restaurant, he was waiting for us. Michael was his double. For a man in his forties, he looked pretty fit. You could tell that Madi and Michael took their sports from their dad. Madi ran up and hugged him. She then dragged me over to him.

"Daddy, this is Carlos, Carlos this is my dad." He put his hand out for me to shake.

"It's nice to meet you sir." I shook his hand. He just smiled at me and led us into the restaurant. All the way through the meal, he was slyly asking me questions.

"So Carlos, what brought you to LA?" He asked.

"Well, my friend James wanted to be famous, so we went to an audition and it was my friend Kendall that got picked instead. So Kendall made a deal and said that he wouldn't come out here without us. A day later, we were signed with Gustavo Rocque." He just smiled at me and continued to eat his meal. The rest of the meal was pleasant, hearing all the stories about Michael and Madi when they were younger. I looked at Madi who was blushing. I leaned over and pecked her cheek. I took her hand and squeezed it. After we had some birthday cake we headed back to the Palmwoods, slowly. We text the girls when we were on the way home to give them warning. We kept pointing things out in the car home just to slow it down.

When we got there, it was deserted. I winked at Madi and clapped Michael on the shoulder.

"What do you say, up for some smoothies?" He nodded at me and we walked out to the pool.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone shouted. Michael jumped so high, he just about fell into the pool. He looked at us and grabbed Madi in a bone crushing hug. He gave me a man hug and then ran to thank everyone else. We met up with the rest of them.

"So does he like it?" Ruby asked while fixing Logan's hair. Madi just smiled at her.

"Yeah he loves it. Just wait until he hears us perform." All the girls squealed, making us all laugh. We were all sitting talking until Michael came over to us.

"Guys, thank you so much for all this." He gave al the girls a peck on the cheek and fist pumped all the guys. "Now if you don't mind I'm gonna steal the girls for a dance." He grabbed Ruby, who was closest first. After he danced with the girls, he grabbed his sister for a dance. Watching Madi dance with Michael reminded me of the night of our first kiss. Once the song was over, I walked up to Madi and spun her round.

"May I have this dance?" I asked her. She just smiled and wrapped her arms around me. I looked down at her and stared into the eyes of my dream girl all the way through the song.

_Ruby POV _

I was sitting at the fire pit with Jessica while James and Logan went to get us drinks.

"So how are you and James doing then?" I asked her. We didn't really have time lately to talk. I saw her blush when I mentioned it. "Right, Spill!" I shook her.

"OK OK!" she laughed. "Well last night after everyone left once we had done the little fashion show, well I sort of gave James his own private fashion show." Her blush was brighter than my hair. "We didn't go any further, but I could that James wanted too." She looked down at the floor. "Its not that I don't want to, you know, but my track record with guys is sooo bad and I just want to make sure that I'm making the right choice about it." I saw a tear escape her eye. I leaned over and gave her a hug.

"You know that James is possibly the sweetest guy on the planet. He would never do anything to make you uncomfortable. But do remember that you did give your sixteen year old boyfriend a show of your underwear!" We both burst out laughing at that. The guys came over with our drinks and sat next to us. I saw the way that James was looking at Jess and the good thing was it hadn't changed. He was still looking at her like she was a goddess and that she wasn't worth him. I grabbed Logan's hand and dragged him to sit somewhere else.

"What was that about babe?" He asked putting our drinks down next to us.

"Well I just wanted you to myself before we go on. Is that ok?" I snuggled into his side. He wrapped his arm around me and pulled me into his lap.

"That is definitely ok with me." He leaned down to kiss me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and smiled into the kiss.

_Jessica POV_

When Ruby and Logan left us, James wrapped me in his arms.

"Are you ok baby?" He asked me. He looked concerned for me. He was looking at me, checking me for any damage.

"I'm fine. I was just thinking about last night." I could feel my blush coming back again. James just smiles and kissed my forehead.

"I had fun last night, but I'm not expecting you to jump into anything. I know that you've been mucked about in the past, but I care about you so much and I'm not gonna do anything to make you feel uncomfortable." He kissed my nose and snuggled me into his chest.

_Ashley POV_

I was dancing with Katie when I felt a pair of hands go around my waist. He spun me around into his arms. Katie just smiled and went to dance with Sophia. We were swaying to the music when Kendall started singing the lyrics in my ear. I smiled and leaned into his touch. We swayed until I felt Madi grab me.

"Come on we're performing in two minutes." I gave Kendall a quick kiss and headed towards the stage with the girls.

Katie popped up on the stage.

"Hey everyone! We all know that we're here to celebrate Michael's 18th!" Everyone was cheering "And now for a special treat, we present Red Light!"

We all ran on the stage when the music started.

"Mikey, this is for you!" Madi shouted when we were on stage.

_Madi- Nobody on the road, nobody on the beach_  
_I feel it in the air, the summer's out of reach_  
_Jessica- Empty lake, empty streets, the sun goes down alone_  
_I'm drivin' by your house, though I know you're not home_

_All - But I can see you, your brown skin shinin' in the sun_  
_You got your hair combed back and your sunglasses on, baby_  
_And I can tell you my love for you will still be strong_  
_After the boys of summer have gone_

_Ruby- I never will forget those nights, I wonder if it was a dream_  
_Remember how you made me crazy?_  
_Remember how I made you scream?_  
_Ashley- Now I don't understand what happened to our love_  
_But baby I'm gonna get you back_  
_I'm gonna show you what I'm made of_

_All- I can see you, your brown skin shinin' in the sun_  
_I see you walkin' real slow and you're smilin' at everyone  
__I can tell you my love for you will still be strong_  
_After the boys of summer have gone_

_Madi - Out on the road today I saw a Black Flag sticker on a Cadillac_  
_A little voice inside my head said_  
_Ruby- Don't look back you can never look back_  
_I thought I knew what love was, what did I know?_  
_Those days are gone forever, I should just let them go but_

_All-I can see you, your brown skin shinin' in the sun_  
_You got that top pulled down and that radio on baby_  
_And I can tell you my love for you will still be strong_  
_After the boys of summer have gone_

_All- I can see you, your brown skin shining in the sun_  
_You got that hair slicked back and those Wayfarers on, baby_  
_I can tell you my love for you will still be strong_  
_After the boys of summer have gone_

After we performed we jumped off the stage into the guys arms. I grabbed Kendall and kissed him so hard. When we pulled back and smiled.

"Isn't the adrenaline good?" He asked, catching his breath. I nodded and went back to kissing him. We were so into it we didn't see Carlos running behind us, causing us to fall head first into the pool. Everyone else laughed and jumped in after us.

* * *

_Hope you all liked it! Let me know what you think!_


	14. Anniversarys, Gifts & Lifts

_Hey thanks to everyone who read and reviewed!_

_Wealeytwins12_

_BadluckGrl13_

_.Unicorns - I apologize that only part of your username is showing up :(_

* * *

_Chapter Fourteen_

_Madi POV_

Everyone was really tired after last night. All the girls fell asleep at the guy's apartment with Jess's brothers. I woke up to Carlos's arms wrapped around me.

"Good morning babe." Carlos whispered in my ear. I turned round and saw Carlos in his half naked glory. I leaned up to kiss him.

"Good morning." I jumped out of his bed and headed to the bathroom. When I came back in, Carlos wasn't there. I headed out to the living room to see Ruby and Logan making breakfast. They both looked up and smiled at me.

"Hey have you guys saw Carlos?" Logan handed me a piece of paper.

_Hey babe, meet me at Palmwoods Park in one hour xxxx_

I looked at Ruby and Logan who just went back to making breakfast with huge smiles on their faces. I ran to get ready for whatever my whacky boyfriend had planned.

I threw on a pair of denim shorts and a cute blue lace top before straightening my hair. I was hopping through to the living room trying to pull on my left shoe on. I quickly ate a bowl of cereal and then headed to meet Carlos.

The park was empty when I got there. I then saw Carlos sitting in the middle with a picnic set laid out. He ran up to me when he saw me.

"Happy Anniversary!" He gave me a kiss before walking me over to the picnic. We went to the ice rink afterwards. When we finally got on the ice, I had to grab onto Carlos, who was laughing at me.

"Hey I lived in New Zealand. We don't know what ice is over there!" I pouted at him. It took all of three seconds for him to apologize to me. I laughed and attempted to skate. Eight bruises later we were sitting at the side with cups of hot chocolate. I snuggled into Carlos' side.

"Thank you for an amazing anniversary." I leaned up to kiss his cheek.

"Anything for you babe." We sat cuddled in and watched the local hockey team train.

Walking back to the Palmwoods was nice and peaceful. It was getting dark and the stars were out. When we were cutting through the park, we saw the Jennifers's flirting with Jess's three brothers. We waved to the guys who waved back and turned back to the Jennifers'. Our apartment was empty when we got back. I smiled at Carlos before kissing him. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he deepened the kiss. We slowly made our way to the couch, making sure we didn't knock anything over. When we made it over there, Carlos all but threw me onto the couch. This was a side of Carlos I had never seen before, and I must admit I like it. My hands went from his neck and slowly trailed down to his t shirt and under it. What can I say, best anniversary ever!

_Ashley POV_

Everyone was busy today. Madi and Carlos were out celebrating their one week anniversary; Logan and Ruby were going to the beach and James and Jessica were hanging with her brothers then god knows what. Katie and Mama Knight were out doing the shopping, so it was just me and Kendall in the apartment. We were sitting watching the new Harry Potter film, when he stopped it halfway through and turned to me.

"I have something for you." He pulled a blue box out of his pocket and handed it to me. When I opened it, I smiled at him. Sitting in the box was a silver locket with a little treble clef on it. When I opened it, I felt a tear escape.

"I called your mum and she sent me a picture of Kirsty for your locket." He fastened it around my neck. "So no matter what happens, she's with you." He leaned down to wipe my tears away. I leaned up to kiss him. He went to lean away, but I pulled him back down to me. I ended up pulling him on top of me, causing him to have a smirk on his face when he leaned back down to my lips. I couldn't take it any longer, his top had to go. I grabbed the bottom of his shirt and threw it in the direction of his room. It landed just at the door. He got off me and pulled me into his room. He pulled me back into his body and his lips reclaimed mine. I felt his hands at the bottom of my top and I could feel them shake slightly. I broke away pulled my top off, joining his on the floor. I blushed when I saw him check out my body.

"You seem to forget that we went for a 'dip' on our first date and I saw you in less clothes you're your wearing now." He whispered into my ear. I giggled and went back to kissing him. My hands started to loosen his belt when we heard the door open and Katie laughing. I quickly grabbed my top embarrassed and threw Kendall his. He didn't look happy. I looked down and realised why. I leaned up and gave him a kiss to shut him up. He grabbed me by the waist and threw me on the bed and went back to kissing me. He made a trail of kisses going from my face to my neck. He found the spot he was looking for and bit down. I had to stop myself groaning and he knew this and bit down again. This time it got out. He hovered over me and smirked.

"Enjoying yourself?" He asked pushing my fringe out my face.

"Maybe a little." I pushed him off me and headed out to see Katie. Kendall joined us a couple of moments later. Mama Knight just smiled at us.

"Would you two be able to look after Katie tonight? I'm going out with the other mum's tonight." We both smiled and nodded. When she left, Katie looked over at us.

"Can you guys please keep it pg-13 for my sanity?" She asked before she jumped on the couch and played the rest of the film.

_Ruby POV_

After we made breakfast, we headed to the beach. When we got to there, it was dead. We had the whole beach to ourselves. We got settled and then got into a deep discussion about Shakespeare. I then sat down in his lap and we watched the waves together. We sat there watching the waves till the sunset. Logan suddenly stood up taking both of my hands in his.

"Ruby Rocque, this past week with you has been incredible and I don't know how I lasted in this crazy town without you. Would you be my girlfriend?" He looked me in the eye through his whole little speech. I squealed and nodded at him wrapping my arms around him and kissing him. He pulled a little pouch out his pocket and handed me it. When I opened it I smiled. He took the charm and placed it on my bracelet.

"I thought a treble clef with a heart on it was appropriate." He kissed my hand once he placed the charm on the bracelet.

We headed back to the Palmwoods after that. We waved to Tyler and Guitar dude who were sitting on the couches in the lobby. We both headed to the elevators and hit our floor. We got to the first floor and the elevator stopped. I looked at Logan in panic.

"Don't worry, Bitters will have someone here to fix it soon. Just sit tight. This happens all the time." He sat down and pulled me onto his lap. We heard Bitters through the little microphone thing.

"I've called maintenance. They'll be here soon." I sunk back into Logan.

"Looks like we'll be here for a while." I whispered, Logan leaned down and gave me a kiss.

"Well at least we're here together." I smiled at him and pulled him back down to me. I turned around in his lap and wrapped my arms around his neck. "And alone." With that, he attached his lips back to mine. I knotted my hands in his hair, as his hands made its way to my waist. He started kissing down to my neck and bit on my pulse point, causing me to squeak. He gently pushed my strap down and kissed all over my collar bone, causing me to squeak again. I pulled him back to my face. My hands went to the front of his shirt and started to unbutton it. Logan sniggered.

"Really, you get like this when we're trapped in an elevator that could get open any minute now." I just nodded and went back to his shirt, but wrapped them back around his neck. I leaned in to kiss him again, but was cut off by my phone ringing in my pocket. It was Jess.

Hey girl where are you and Logan? It's getting late xxx

I laughed and text her back

_Stuck in the lift, may be a while xxx_

This is going to be a long night.

* * *

_Hope you all liked it. Let me know what you all thought by hitting that hinky review button_


	15. Parties & Old School Friends

_A big thanks to everyone who read and reviewed the last chapter! But I only got one review __L_

_Martin Wilson-Marr_

* * *

_Chapter Fifteen_

_Ruby POV_

We eventually got out of the lift, two hours later. Logan ended up carrying me to bed, I was so tired. I felt embarrassed as well. I had tried it on with him in the lift. I really needed to talk to the girls. When I got up in the morning Carlos and Madi were snuggled up on the couch watching Spongebob and eating cereal.

"Hey guys! Where's everyone else?" Madi looked up from Carlos' shoulder.

"Ashley stayed at Kendall's last night and Jessica stayed with James when they dropped her brothers off at the airport last night." She cuddled back into Carlos. By the time I had my shower and got ready for the day Jess and Ashley were back. I grabbed Jess and dragged her back to my room.

"Something up?" She asked once I shut the door.

"I done something really stupid last night." Jess looked at me shocked.

"Define stupid." She said jumping on the bed.

"Well I sort of tried it on with Logan while we were stuck in the lift." Jess laughed at me.

"Well what's the bad thing about it. You two are in a loving relationship, there's nothing wrong with it. Did you enjoy it at least?" Jess asked. My face went bright red.

"I did but we didn't actually get very far with it. God I feel like such a whore." We both burst out laughing. There was a gentle tap on the door. Logan popped his head in. Jess just winked and headed out the door. Logan slowly made his way over to the bed.

"Hey." He whispered. After last night, I couldn't look him the eye. What if he didn't want me? What if he was just with me to keep the group together. I looked up at him. He smiled down at me and kissed my forehead.

"Last night was… interesting." I groaned and hid my head under my pillow. Logan laughed at me. He took the pillow from me. "Why didn't you just tell me you wanted to. You don't have to seduce me. Even though it was fun." I tried to hide my smile, but he saw it.

"I don't know what came over me last night. I know I'm not ready for 'that'." I emphasised what that was. "I'm sorry if I got your hopes up."

"Ruby, I'm not looking for that. I really like you and believe me just being able to look into those gorgeous eyes and knowing that I'm the only one that gets to kiss you is enough for me." I tried to hide my smile, but he saw it.

"Now there's that smile I love." He whispered in my ear, before kissing me. He slowly pulled me into his lap so we were face to face. He gave me a peck on the lips before leaning his forehead on mine.

_Jessica POV_

I went to go see Ashley once I had helped Ruby with her little 'crisis'. I bumped into Freight Train, who had Kendall and James over his shoulder.

"Hey babe we're needed at the studio." James said leaning down to give me a quick peck. "Carlos and Logan in your apartment?" I nodded and headed into 2J. Ashley, Katie and Mama Knight were in the living room.

"Hey guys! Who's up for the pool?" Katie and Ashley jumped off the couch and two seconds later, had their stuff and were dragging me out the door to the pool. I text Madi and Ruby to come and meet us down at the pool. They were at the pool five minutes after us.

We spent the rest of the morning chilling at the pool while helping Katie with some homework she was struggling with. I was lying on my lounger when my sun was blocked. I almost gagged when I saw who it was. Katie flinched slightly.

"Haven't you and your friends caused enough damage here?" I asked staring Aaron in the face. We all sat around Katie so him and his friends couldn't get near her.

"Look I think we got off to a bad start. All we wanted was to dance with some cute girls and it may have escalated a bit." Madi scoffed at him.

"A bit! You scared a little girl and bruised one of my friends. You four better get out of here before I break your other hand!" Madi roared at them, causing them to trip over a sun lounger while they were running away from our group. I got a text from James just after that telling me that the guys were on their way back and to meet them in the lobby in 10 minutes. I told the girls and we all started to pack our stuff up. When we met them in the lobby, they looked exhausted. James came over and gave me a kiss and a hug. He pulled me down on to the couch in the lobby and snuggled his face into my hair.

We all made it up to the apartment when Ruby's phone went off. She looked at us and smiled.

"Taylor Swift Album launch tonight. You guys game?" Everyone nodded their heads instantly. All the girls ran to get ready while the guys argued over who was getting the shower first. Carlos won by tackling them all to the ground.

Two hours later, we were ready to go!

_Ashley POV_

It was all bright lights and cameras when we arrived at the party. After we made our way past the paparazzi, we headed in to the main event. We grabbed a booth and the guys left to go get us some drinks.

"I can't believe we're at our first Hollywood party!" Ruby squealed. We were sitting taking pictures when the guys came back so we got them involved too. We got a good one of Logan with Ruby in his lap and one of Me and Kendall pulling faces at each other. It was turning out to be a really good night. We were all dancing with each other and just doing nothing but laugh. Then this group of girls came over to our table.

"OH MY GOD! RUBY!" One of the girls shouted. We looked over at Ruby who had suddenly went very pale. This wasn't good. "it's so nice to see you. School isn't the same without you. Do you know that we heard that you went to rehab. How funny is that." All the girls started clenching their fists wanting to punch this girl for insulting Ruby. She turned to Logan. "I don't know why your wasting your time with trash like her, she won't give you what you want. But I will." As soon as she said that Ruby flew off of Logan's lap and ran away. I walked up to this girl while the others were still in shock.

"Look I don't know or care who the hell you are, but you better not be here when we get back or believe me, daddy will have to pay for another nose job!" I shouldered her on my way past to find Ruby. I found her crying in a stall in the bathroom. I knocked on the door.

"Ruby, honey its Ashley, let me in." I heard a gentle sniffle as she opened the door. "Ruby who were those girls?" She looked at me with tears flooding down her face.

"They were at my old school. They used to make me do their homework and made my life a living hell. They were the reason I left!" She started crying again. I gave her a huge hug.

"Don't you worry about them. They are a bunch of bimbos, you'll be lucky if they aren't pregnant this time next month!" I heard her laugh slightly. "You are in a band, have amazing friends and a super hot boyfriend who is so sweet and caring who loves you so to hell with Bimbo and her followers!" I wiped her face and we headed back out to the table. Logan was waiting outside the toilet for us. As soon as he saw Ruby, his arms were around her like a vice grip. I left them to it and headed back to the group. I sat on Kendall's lap and told them what Ruby told me. Madi jumped out her seat.

"Where is she, I'll rip that peroxide hair off her head." Carlos had to pull her down and calm her down.

"Now we know why she won't talk about her old school." Jess whispered.

Logan walked over to the table hand in hand with Ruby. All the guys gave her a little hug and we all changed the conversation. The girls didn't come anywhere near us the rest of the night. I was worrying though, I could tell they were planning something though and I know Ruby could feel it too.

"Guys, can we maybe go now?" Ruby asked us quietly. We all nodded and headed out. When we got home, we all stuffed ourselves onto one of the couches and threw our heels off. I looked up at Kendall and smiled. He leaned down to kiss me.

"I forgot to tell you how hot you looked tonight." He winked at me. I leaned up to kiss me. Jess and James were out on the balcony, Logan and Ruby were in her room and Carlos and Madi were eating their weight in food in the kitchen. I took Kendall's hand and headed to my room. I opened my pyjama drawer and threw a pair of shorts he had left here at him and took my own out. I ran to my bathroom to get changed and take my make up off. When I was finished, Kendall was lying on my bed in only his shorts. I tried not to stare at him but it was hard. He came up to my and lifted me up. I wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. He connected our lips together. My hands trailed up to his hair and getting tangled in it. I heard him groan slightly when I tugged at the ends. I giggled as he threw me on my bed. He kissed me again before laying my head on his chest.

"Goodnight babe." He whispered kissing my forehead.

"Goodnight Kenny." I whispered, before falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

_Hey Guys! I hoped you liked it! Please please please review! _


	16. Break Ins and Projects

_A big thanks to everyone who read and reviewed the last chapter!_

_GreyLionDiva_

_Stephanie_

_Weasleytwin12_

_Martin Wilson-Marr  
_

* * *

_Chapter sixteen_

_Ruby POV_

Logan and I went straight to my room when we got back. By the time I had went to the bathroom to get my pyjamas on, Logan was changed into his. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I snuggled into his chest.

"Did you know that they've now stopped calling Pluto a planet now? Poor little Pluto." I looked up at Logan in confusion. "I know you don't want to talk about what happened earlier so I just thought I would start a new conversation." I leaned up and kissed his cheek.

"You are the sweetest man alive." I whispered as I pulled his face down to mine. He smiled his lopsided smile as he leaned down to kiss me.

"And you are the most beautiful girl alive." He whispered. He was very gentle when he kissed me. He slowly moved his hands from my hair and they landed on my thighs, and then he lifted me into his arms, placing me on the bed. He looked down at me and smiled. I grabbed his face and connected it back to mine. My hands went from his neck and trailed down his perfectly sculpted chest. I ran my hand down his abs, making him moan slightly in my mouth. I smirked into the kiss and then he pulled away. I pouted up at him. We have school then the studio tomorrow, we need to get some sleep miss Rocque." I kept pouting but nodded. He wrapped his arms around me and I fell asleep to him playing with my hair and humming Clair du Lune into my ear.

Madi POV

Once we had finished in the kitchen, Carlos and I headed to the living room. He wrapped his arm around me and kissed my head. I looked up at him and smiled.

"Did you have fun tonight?" He asked into my hair. I nodded my head and snuggled further into his chest.

"I really hope we don't see those girls again. Ruby was in some state after they left. She looked so terrified and vulnerable." Carlos kissed my head again.

"Well she has us to look after her.". I looked up at him and smiled. "What?" He asked me.

"You make me fall in love with you more everyday." I whispered to him, before kissing him. I pulled away and took his hand, leading him to my room. He looked rather confused. When we got into my room, I went back to kissing him. He wrapped his arms around me, me in my hair and the other was around my waist. I pulled him onto my bed. He seemed to get the message because two seconds later, his top was on my floor and mine was about to join it, when there was a knock at my door. I went to answer it while Carlos went to put his top on, his cheeks the colour of tomatoes. Michael was at the door. He looked upset.

"M, what's wrong?"

"Theres been a break in at Rocque Records. All the new songs are gone!". By this time everyone was out their rooms wondering what's going on. I grabbed my shoes while Michael explained what was going on. Two minutes later, we were in the cars and on our way to Rocque Records to see what was going on!

When we got to the studio, it was a mess! All the posters were smashed, there was graffiti everywhere and the inside windows were all smashed. Gustavo, Kelly and Janet were all in his office, well what was left of it.

"What happened?" Ashley asked, picking up a part of the computer that was at her feet.

"We don't know. We got a call saying that the alarm was going off and we headed down here. We can't make out who it is on the CCTV footage, but the police are on their way now. Why don't you guys take the next few days off, just get writing some new songs while I figure out what's going on." We all nodded at Gustavo and headed back to the Palm woods.

When we got back, the lobby was deserted. I checked my watch (well Carlos's) and saw it was just after eleven.

"Guys, why don't we all go to bed now? It's getting pretty late and it's been a long day." everyone agreed and for once, the guys went back to their own apartment, after a little battle. James said he couldn't sleep without his 'teddy bear'. We all but pushed them into their apartments after wishing them a good night. We all flopped onto the couch when we got in.

"I wonder who is daft enough to trash the studio, I mean really what have any of us ever done to offend anyone!" Jess shouted. We all nodded our heads in agreement.

"You don't think it was Aaron's group do you?" Ruby asked. We all looked up at her, none if us thought if that.

"Why don't we go to bed and think about this in the morning?" I said and we all said goodnight and headed to our rooms.

We met the boys in the lobby the next again morning before school started. I gave Carlos a quick kiss before we told them what we were thinking about last night.

"That's what we were thinking. They're the only group here that has anything to gain from wrecking our studio." Logan said. Am I the only one that thinks its creepy that both Logan and Ruby thought that?

We ended the conversation when we got to the classroom. When we got there Aaron and his friends Blake, Jason and Shaun were sitting at the back. Aaron winked over at Ashley.

"Good morning gorgeous." Kendall was clenching his fists at the side. Ashley just scoffed at Aaron and led Kendall to their seats. We all followed behind them. When the rest of the class filed in.

"Now today class we are starting a new history and culture project. You are all going to be paired up and pick a country to do a presentation on. The winning team will get gift certificates for the mall and an A for the rest of the year." The class were happy about the prize part. "Camille, your with Jennifer Adams, Guitar dude and Jennifer Woods, Jett and Jennifer Smith, Kendall your with Jessica, Logan your with Ashley, Carlos your with Michael, James your with Madi, Aaron your with Ruby and Blake, Jason and Shaun your are a three. You will have a week off school to do this, so I will see you all next Monday!" I looked over at Logan and Ruby. Ruby looked like she had just been sentenced to death, and Logan looked like he was going to commit murder. Let the projects begin!

* * *

_Hey! Hope you all liked it! Let me know what you all think (:_


	17. Revenge Pool Side

_A big thanks to everyone who read and reviewed the last chapter_

_Cooldolphin42_

_GreyLionDiva_

_Weasleytwin12_

_Blank_

* * *

_Chapter Fifteen_

_Ruby POV_

This project was hell! Aaron was hell bent on making me crack. Ashley offered to swap with me but that wouldn't be fair so I just had to put up with him. The second day we were in his flat on our own trying to get this project started. We had picked Scotland as our country, and we're gonna do our presentation on the festivals there.

"So what do you see in that Logan dude then, he is such a nerd." I glared at him.

"Logan is not a nerd! And it's nothing to do with you why I am with Logan. Let's just get on with this so I have to spend as little time with you as possible.". I gritted my teeth at him and went back to writing. When I had finished writing about the Fringe festival,I decided we would call it a day.

"That's enough for today. Be at my apartment tomorrow, ten o'clock." and with that I walked out of his apartment. When I stormed back to mine, Logan and Ashley were working on theirs. Logan looked up at me and his smile dropped when he saw I was annoyed. He walked up to me and took my face in his hands.

"What did he do to you babe?" He asked after he kissed my cheek. I just shook my head and leaned up to kiss him.

"Don't mention his name when I'm gonna kiss you." I whisper against his lips. He just smiled and kissed me. I took his hand and lead him to the table where he and Ashley were working on their project. Logan being Logan had geeked out to the max! I smiled at them and let them get back to their project. I grabbed my phone and noticed I had many missed calls from my mum. I jumped on my bed and called her back.

"Hey mum, what's up?" I could tell something was up.

"I just miss you honey. I was thinking that maybe me, you and Logan could go to dinner tonight?" I must admit I missed mum too.

Before she got married, it was mum and me against the world, we done everything together. When she had local photo shoot, she would take me and we'd play dress up all day.

"Sure just give me the details." I could see her smiling in my head. Once I got off the phone to her, I skipped out to the living room, finding my gorgeous boyfriend sitting at the table writing away. I went behind him and kissed his neck. He turned around to face me.

"What's up babe?" I smiled up at him.

"My mum asked us to dinner tonight, and I said yeah. Is that ok?" He just looked at me with that side smile.

"Of course babe, anything for you." He leaned down and gave me a quick kiss.

"Thank you."

I went to go get ready and left Logan and Ashley to get on with their project.

once I was ready, I headed down to the lobby to see what everyone was doing. I saw Carlos and Madi and was making my way over to them when Aaron popped out of nowhere. He Stood in front of me and blocked the door.

"Aaron, get out my way." He just smirked at me and grabbed my arm.

"Olivia wasn't happy with how your friends treated her the other night." I looked up at him in horror. "When people mess with my sister, I tend to get defensive." he tightened his grip on my arm.

"Let me go.". I shouted at him. Carlos and Madi saw was going on and ran over. Before they could do anything, Logan came out of the elevator. Aaron saw him and smacked his lips down on mine.

* * *

_Sorry for the shortness. I'm having some writers block, so if you have any ideas let me know :)_


	18. Forgiveness and Theives

_Hey guys! Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed the last chapter _

_Weasleytwins12_

_GreyLionDiva_

_Woeis-Jess_

* * *

_Chapter Seventeen_

_Logan POV _

When I came out of the lift and saw that Aaron had grabbed Ruby and kissed her. I saw red. I ran over to him, grabbed Ruby off him and punched him clean in the mouth.

"How dare you kiss my girlfriend!" I screamed at him. He just smirked at me.

"Why, scared she'll prefer me to you." That caused me to punch him again. Carlos came running over and pulled me off him.

"He's not worth it man, come on." He dragged me to the car park, where the girls were waiting. Madi was waiting there, but there was no sign of Ruby. I turned to Madi.

"Where did she go?" Madi looked over at Carlos and them to me.

"She didn't say, she just said that she had to get away from all of this, and that she thought she left this all behind." I tried to process what Madi was saying. I ran to the car and drove to the first place I knew she would go. When I got there, I could see her car in the drive way. I knocked on the door and Gustavo answered it. Before I could open my mouth, he pointed towards the back of the house and walked back into the living room. I headed through the house and to the back garden, well more like palace gardens! I walked into the garden, past the pool and saw Ruby looking out to the ocean. The ocean always calmed her down, hence why I always take her to the beach.

"Hey." I say to her, she doesn't turn around, but I heard a faint hey. I walked up to her and linked my hand with hers. We squeezed my hand in acknowledgement, and we just sat there watching the waves.

_Madi POV_

I walked up to Aaron once Logan ran to find Ruby. I grabbed him by the shirt and looked him square in the eye.

"If you ever go near Ruby again, I will make your life a living hell... Got it?" I growled at him. He just smirked and walked away with his sister.

"We haven't seen the last of them have we?" I asked Carlos, he shook his head. I took his hand and we headed back to the apartment to tell the rest what happened. They were all in our apartment when we got there. I explained what happened and typically Ashley and Jessica were thinking of all the ways to hurt Aaron and all his group.

"We're gonna have to figure out what is going on here, I'll text Logan and tell him to come back, and bring Ruby, if he found her." I text Logan and we all tried to figure out how this was all connected.

_Ruby POV_

Logan sat with me watching the waves, when his phone went off.

"It's from Madi. They want to figure out what's going on. They're not the only ones." I looked up at him. He had a sad smile on his face and his knuckles were a little busted up. I kissed his knuckles.

"I'm so sorry about all this." I could feel the tears pricking my eyes. Logan wiped my eyes and kissed my forehead.

"It's not your fault babe." He whispered in my ear. I smiled at him. He stood up and helped me up.

"Come on, let's go." We headed into the house. My mum and Gustavo were snuggled on the couch. They smiled at us.

"You heading home pet?" She asked, I nodded. I could see she had a sad smile on her face, I knew she missed me, I missed her too. Logan noticed this.

"Why don't we all have dinner together soon?" He asked my parents. My mum gave him a kiss in the cheek.

"This one I like Rub, why don't all eight of you come over for a BBQ tomorrow?" we both nodded. I hugged my mum and Gustavo. "I'll bring your car over tomorrow and pick you up." I nodded and we headed out to Logan's car. When we got there, I grabbed his face and kissed him as passionately as possible. His arms wrapped around my waist and he pulled me tightly into his chest. We stayed like this, kissing for a few minutes until we pulled apart.

"Not that I'm complaining, but what was that for?" I smiled at him.

"For being you." We got in the car and headed back to the Palmwoods, the gang were in our apartment. Logan lead me over to the couch.

"We've had a thought. What if it was Aaron's sister Meghan and her friends that trashed the studio?" Madi said to the group. I must admit it crossed my mind. We were about to go onto more detail when our door went. I went to answer it. Guitar Dude was standing there.

"Campfire Jam tonight, you guys game?" I nodded at him and he headed down the lobby, guitar in hand. I went back to the guys.

"There's a campfire tonight, so why don't we head down?" we all grabbed our phones and headed down to the poolside. Aaron and Meghan were already down their with all their friends. We sat down next to Katie and Tyler. Meghan and her friends headed onto the stage.

"Hey guys, here's a song we wrote for you guys!"

_I've got to heat it up Doctor, got to heat it up I've got till 3 o'clock I've got to rock until you drop _  
_Till you drop...something..ahh _

_Something kinda ooh, Jumping on my toot-tootSomething 'side of me, Wants some part of you oo-ooh _  
_Something kinda ooh, Makes my heart go boom boom Something 'side of me, Wanting what you do oo-ooh _

_Something kinda ooh, Jumping on my toot-toot Something 'side of me, Wants some part of you oo-ooh _  
_Something kinda ooh, Bumping in the back room, Something 'side of me, Wanting what you do oo-ooh _  
_Ooh,_

_when tomorrow comes Baby I won't even known your name Baby so good Want to follow on by But I'll never meet you Never see you again _

_If you wanna put a (or pin a) line on me, now no Wait till the band gonna play real slow If you want your hands on me I'm digging you up _

_Cant dance - no pain, no gain, no show Jump to the beat all night dont roll If you wanna handle me You got to keep up _

_Something kinda ooh, Jumping on my toot-tootSomething 'side of me, Wants some part of you oo-ooh _  
_Something kinda ooh, Makes my heart go boom boom Something 'side of me, Wanting what you do oo-ooh _

_Something kinda ooh, Jumping on my toot-tootSomething 'side of me, Wants some part of you oo-ooh _  
_Something kinda ooh, Bumping in the back room, Something 'side of me, Wanting what you do oo-ooh _  
_I've got to heat it up Doctor, got to heat it up I've got till 3 o'clock I've got to rock until you drop _

_Oh boy, I can't tell you how sad I feel And tonight, is just another kink in your steel (Oh yeah) _  
_Shoulda known where the man was at Shoulda known he was coming to make me I shoulda recognised the plan of attack When he turned and he called me Baby _

_Shoulda known where the man was at Shoulda known he was coming to make me Shoulda come with a party rap So I know where the night would take me _  
_Take me...something...(take me)... _

_Something kinda ooh, Jumping on my toot-toot Something 'side of me, Wants some part of you oo-ooh _  
_Something kinda ooh, Makes my heart go boom boom Something 'side of me, Wanting what you do oo-ooh _

_Something kinda ooh, Jumping on my toot-tootSomething 'side of me, Wants some part of you oo-ooh _  
_Something kinda ooh, Bumping in the back room, Something 'side of me, Wanting what you do oo-ooh_

Our faces looked at each other, anger and revenge in our eyes.

"I can't believe they stole our music." Ashley growled out. I grabbed her and we all headed back into the lobby.  
"They can't get away with this!" Madi screamed. I stopped her.

"Don't worry, I think I know how we can get them back." They all looked at me. "I wrote that song at school a few years ago, and the exam agency will have that on record. Little miss hoe just committed copy right fraud I front of the Palmwoods!" we all squealed and high fixed each other, confusing the guys. Meghan and her posse flaunted over to us. She started to stroke Logan's arm.

"Why don't we go up to my room and celebrate." she whispered in my ear. My heart stopped. He shrugged her off and moved to my side.

"I will never get with you, I'm happy with Ruby, my sweet, caring HONEST girlfriend!" He yelled at her, causing her to storm off back to the jam session with her little followers. We all laughed and headed back to apartment to write some new material.

"Oh, we're having dinner with my mum and Gustavo tomorrow." the girls cheered while the guys groaned. I elbowed James."Come on, what's the worst that could happen?"

* * *

_Hey guys! Hope you all liked it, let me know what couple you want next!  
_


End file.
